


Complete chaos but at least they have each other :)

by IIIIFANDOMiii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But theres a plot, Domestic Fluff, Dreams just gonna have nameless parents cuz i cant think rn, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends and family feels, Hurt/Comfort, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Puffy and Phil fighting for custody lol, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, im sad from canon so i made this instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIIIFANDOMiii/pseuds/IIIIFANDOMiii
Summary: Just some chatfic since I've been into themDreamwastaken has added ... people into the group.Dreamwastaken has renamed the group a bunch of fucking losersDreamwastaken: Hello losers, i bet youre all wondering why i hvae gathered you all here today :)Technoblade: I don't know whats happening here, but I dont want it.Technoblade has left the chatDreamwastaken added Technoblade into the group.Dreamwastaken: no <3Technoblade: fck
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 200
Kudos: 1126





	1. Chapter 1

_**Dreamwastaken** has added ... people into the group._

**Dreamwastaken** has renamed the group _a bunch of fucking losers_

**Dreamwastaken:** Hello losers, i bet youre all wondering why i hvae gathered you all here today :)

**Technoblade:** I don't know whats happening here, but I dont want it.

_**Technoblade** has left the chat_

_**Dreamwastaken** added **Technoblade** into the group._

**Dreamwastaken:** no <3

**Technoblade:** fck

**Badboyhalo:** LANGUAGE

 **Badboyhalo:** also Dream what is this for?

**Dreamwastaken:** as you can see, its for a bunch of fucking losers

**Badboyhalo:** LANGUAGE!!

**Sapnap:** Um excuse me sir, but i am not a loser

**Georgenotfound:** ^^^^

**Dreamwastaken:** thats where you are wrong my dear snapmap, everyone here is a certified loser.

**Sapnap:** call me snapmap again and we gon have problems

**Dreamwastaken:** SNAPMAP BITCH

**Sapnap:** AHSAKAJ DREAM I WILL LITERALLY GO TO UR ROOM RIGHT FCKING NOW

**_Technoblade: @Dreamwastaken_** you know that includes you right?

**Dreamwastaken:** did i fucking stutter????

**Technoblade:** i-

**Quackity:** HELO MAMACITAS IM HERE FOR A GOOD TIME

**Karl:** oooh a family gc

**Dreamwastaken:** welcome fellow losers

**Karl:** I would have felt offended, but you said fellow so its fine.

**CaptainPuffy:** Duckling....

**Dreamwastaken:** .....

**CaptainPuffy:** ....

**Dreamwastaken** has changed the group name from _a bunch of fucking losers_ to _a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**CaptainPuffy:** ....

 **Captainpuffy:** I'll take it.

**Dreamwastaken:** ^-^

**Technoblade:** HA SIMP

_**Dreamwastaken** has added **Philza** into the group._

**Technoblade:** WAIT no DREAM

**Philza:** Techno...

**Technoblade:** He started it!!!!

**Dreamwastaken:** I have never done anything wrong ever in my life

**Sapnap:** Well thats a fucking lie

**Dreamwastaken:** SNAPMAP BITCH

**Sapnap:** OKAY THATS IT OPEN UR FCKING DOOR

 **Sapnap:** DID YOU JUST JUMP OUT THE FUCKING WINDOWN

**Quackity:** Dream are you that green blur im seeing run maniaccally in front of my house

**Dreamwastaken:** mayhaps

**Tommyinnit:** I AM Not A FUCKING LOSER YOU GREEN BASTARD TAKE THAT BACK IM COOL AND THEREFORE SHOULD NOT BE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dreamwastaken:** the child has been summoned

**Technoblade:** The child has been summoned

**Sapnap:** The child has been summoned

**Quackity:** the chid has been summonedd

**Karl:** The childs has been summoned

**Tommyinnit:** FCK ALL OF YOU IM A BIGMAN

_**Dreamwastaken** :_ is your phone on like,,,permanent screamifn

**Technoblade:** yes it is

 **Technoblade:** also yikes on your spelling there, really going downhill

**Dreamwastaken:** reuninng and tyeping si hard have sto avoikds cars

**CaptainPuffy:** Dont??Run ??ON the road???

**Philza:** Dream? Where are you even running to?

**Dreamwastaken:** :)

**Philza:** what does that mean?

**Dreamwastaken:** :)

**Philza:** ...

 **Philza:** are YOU ONMY FUCKING ROOF???

**Dreamwastaken:** pls let me in, im cold.

**Tommyinnit:** GET WRECKED BIG MAN YOURE IN MY TERRITORY NOW

**Philza:** HOW DID YOU GET ON MY ROOF?????

**Dreamwastaken:** I climbed???

**Philza:** I-

 **Philza:** Hold on, im coming up, go to techno's window

**Technoblade:** wha- why my room, he's gonna get dirt all over the floor

**Dreamwastaken:** it be like that sometimes

 **Dreamwastaken:** thank you dadza uwu

**CaptainPuffy:** Is Dream okay staying there for a bit Phil?

**Philza:** Its no problem, he's already made himself comfortable on my couch anyways

**Dreamwastaken:** :)

**Sapnap:** youre lucky that im too lazy to run all the way to Phils house

 **Sapnap:** How did you even get there so fast

**Karl:** I can answer this one, he used the roof, specifically my roof and all of my neighbors

**Sapnap:** What

**Karl:** I could haer someone running around on the roof, laughing to himself

**Sapnap:** how are you actually still alive

**Tommyinnit:** OH BIG D CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT?!

**Dreamwastaken:** FOR SURE!!

**Philza:** NO ABAOSLUTELY NOT

**CaptainPuffy:** NO NO WAY

**Tommyinnit:** WHAT WHY NOT, DREAM DOES IT I WANT TO DO IT TOO

**Technoblade:** Dream is Dream and he's slightly insane, you on the other hand tripped down the stairs this morning

**Tommyinnit:** TECHNO WTF WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT, THATS NOT TRUW HOW DARE YOU

**Technoblade:** ...

_**Technoblade** has attached a file [video 0:56]_

**Tommyinnit:** ...

_**Tommyinnit** has gone idle_

**Dreamwastaken:** the CHILD HAS BEEN PURGED

 **Dreamwastaken:** lmaoo he just threw his phone at techno

 **Dreamwastaken:** speaking of throwing phones at techno,,,has anyone seen wilbur???

**Technoblade:** how does that have anything to do with throwing phones at me??

**Dreamwastaken:** it was just a transition, chill

**Technoblade:** I-

**Badboyhalo:** He's with me and skeppy right now, we bumped into him at the mall !!

**Dreamwastaken:** tell him to check his phone istg

**Technoblade:** Tell him to escape before its too late

**_Badboyhalo:_** Okay hold on a second.

**WilburSoot:** Ok wtf is this

**Dreamwastaken:** WILLLL

**WilburSoot:** DREEEE

**Dreamwastaken:** smh Wil's the only good man left on this planet

**WilburSoot:** ^_^

**Technoblade:** I'm feeling especially attacked today.

**Sapnap:** ^^^

**Karl:** ^^^^^^^

**Quackity:** eh, understandbale

**Dreamwastaken:** Quackity what the hell is happening with your spelling

**Quackity:** listen man, dosnt worry about it man

**WilburSoot:** Listen, although im really likeing the vibe here or whatever, whats up with our dry ass names.

**Dreamwastaken:** damn you right you right

**Technoblade:** No, why did you point it out!!

_**Dreamwastaken** changed **Technoblade's** name to **Kirby but he hates the government.**_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

 **Kirby but he hates the government:** there is nothing stopping me from reaching across the room and strangling you right now.

**Philza:** ..

**Kirby but he hates the government:** okay there's one thing stopping me from reaching across the room and strangling you right now

_**Dreamwastaken** changed **Philza's** name to **Dadza <3**_

**Dadza <3:** oh thats nice

_**Dreamwastaken** changed **Tommyinnit's** name to **Child with anger issues**_

_**Child with anger issues** has gone off idle_

**Child with anger issues:** I hate this fucking family

_**Dreamwastaken** changed **Quackity's** name to **Mexican duck**_

**Mexican duck:** why?

**Dreamwastaken:** duck go quack

**Child with anger issues:** you are the most boring man on this planet

_**Dreamwastaken** changed **Child with anger issues'** name to **Youre on thin fucking ice tommy**_

**Youre on thin fucking ice tommy:** did i saY BORING I MEANT AMAZING YOURE THE BIGGEST MAN EVER SIR YES SIR

**Dreamwastaken:** :)

**Kirby but he hates the government:** almost lost a life there bud

**Youre on thin fucking ice tommy:** fuck you

_**Dreamwastaken** changed **Youre on thin fucking ice tommy's** name to **Child with anger issues**_

_**Dreamwastaken** changed **Karl's** name to **I'm lowkey lost**_

_**Dreamwastaken** changed **CaptainPuffy's** name to **Papa Puffy <3**_

**Papa Puffy <3:** Awww duckling ily!!

**Dreamwastaken:** ILY!!

_**Dreamwastaken c** hanged **Sapnap's** name to **Capital-A Arson.**_

**Capital-A Arson:** you burn down one park bench and suddenly youre an arsonist, smh

_**Dreamwastaken** changed **Georgenotfound's** name to **Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping**_

**Dreamwastaken:** I see that theres no response, i wonder why that could be smh

_**Dreamwastaken** changed **Badboyhalo's** name to **Please for the love of God ask Skeppy out on a date**_

**Please for the love of God ask Skeppy out on a date:** DREAMM

**Dreamwastaken:** IM JUST TRYING TO EMPHASIZE IT

_**Dreamwastaken** changed **Please for the love of God ask Skeppy out on a date's** name to **A muffin with horns**_

_**Dreamwastaken** changed **WilburSoot's** name to **Jughead**_

**Jughead:** ..dream...

**Dreamwastaken:** look me in the eyes and tell me im wrong

**Jughead:** ..

 **Jughead:** continue

_**Dreamwastaken** changed **Dreamwastaken's** name to **The Supreme Overlord**_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** bitch give me admin

**The Supreme Overlord:** Why?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** GIVE

_**The Supreme Overlord** has made **Kirby but he hates the government** into an admin_

_**Kirby but he hates the government** changed **The Supreme Overlord's** name to **Lungs collapsing.**_

**Lungs collapsing:** this is betrayal kirby

**Kirby but he hates the government:** this had to happen and you know it

**Lungs collapsing:** ...

 **Lungs collapsing:** the pit?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** the pit.

**Dadza <3:** aaand their gone. I'm so happy that my authority as a parent is well respected in this household.

**Child with anger issues:** I bet theyll tie

**Capital-A Arson:** techno might win, dream did just run a full marathon there

**Mexican duck:** guys are we realely gona bet cux ill put my money on tehcno

**I'm lowkey lost:** Im going with Drream

**Child with anger issues:** IM CALLING IT NOW BITCHES ITS GONNA TIE

**Dadza <3:** Why was I put in this world just to suffer.

\---

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** WTF IS GOING ON???


	2. Chapter 2

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**Lungs Collapsing: @Dadza <3** sir, do you perhaps have bandages i could borrow?

**Dadza <3:** What did you do?

**Lungs Collapsing:** wha- how did you even kno it was my fault

**Dadza <3:** Right sorry, what did techno* do?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** firST OF ALL, HOW DARE YOU

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Secondly, its not my fault that Dream fights dirty

**Lungs collapsing:** Says the guy who pushed me in a pit

**Dadza <3:** YOU PUSHED HIM IN A PIT??

**Kirby but he hates the government:** HE STABBED ME

**Dadza <3:** YOU STABBED HIM????

**Lungs collapsing:** I BARELY STABBED YOU

**Kirby but he hates the government:** THATS??STILL??STABBING????MEE

**Child with anger issues** : enough drama , who won I want my money

**Lungs collapsing:** tie

**Kirby but he hates the government:** tie

**Child with anger issues:** BITCHES PAY UP

**Dadza <3:** You two get your asses back here so I can patch you up and then whoop both ur asses.

**Lungs collapsing:** oh no, would you look at the time, it seems i must return home

**Dadza <3:** dream

**Lungs collapsing:** my family, they must miss me terribly so, i must take my leave Mr. Minecraft

**Dadza <3:** Dream if i dont see you in my doorsteps in 5 minutes, so god help me, i will expose you to this entire gc.

**Lungs collapsing:** ...you wouldnt dare

**Dadza <3:** try me

**Lungs collapsing:** waIT DADZA IM SORRY TH HOUSE IS 10 MINS AWAYS

**Dadza <3:** start running roof boy

**Child with anger issues:** ANSDJA HAHA TAKE THAT YA GREEN BITCH

**Dadza <3:** tommy..

**Child with anger issues:** I now feel the sudden urge to make the table, if you would all excuse me

**Kirby but he hates the government: @Dadza <3** what is this exposing i am hearing about? Blackmail? Leverage? Pls share???

**Lungs collapsing:** STFU techno and run faster IM NOT ABOUT TO GET KILLED TODAY

**Kirby but he hates the government:** i would if YOU DIDNT STAB ME IN THE LEG

**Lungs collapsing:** STOP BEING A BABY BOTH MY ANKLES ARE TWISTED

**Kirby but he hates the government:** HOW TF ARE YOU RUNNING THAT FAST THEN

**Mexican duck:** Why are youtwo stikl textimg?

**Lungs collapsing:** Live updates, for the dsramaticdsfgbng

**Mexican duck:** Wtf was that?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** big bus swerving hold on he's running

**Kirby but he hates the government:** DID YOU JUST FUCKING CLIMB THE BUS

**Lungs collapsing:** Dadza my asnkles

**Dadza <3:** I-

**Dadza <3:** I'll get ice ready, just,,dont die and pls stop running into traffic. Techno hows ur leg?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Bleeding stopped no worries, i cut off the blood flow

**I'm lowkey lost:** Im so glad u guys are oddly prepared for your injuries

**Kirby but he hates the government:** this isnt the worse thats happened

**I'm lowkey lost:** I'm not going to ask and not because im terrified of you two

**Lungs collapsing:** :)

**Lungs collapsing:** we here btww **@Dadza <3**

**Dadza <3:** Look at- I'm fucking speechless rn

**_Dadza <3_ ** _has attached 3 files [picture attachment]_

**Child with anger issues:** despite being speechless rn, dad's really using a lot of words at the moment ha lmaooo suck it

**Tubbo:** Whats happening?? What is this?? Tommy is that you??

**Child with anger issues:** TUBBO!!!!

**Tubbo:** TOMMYYY!!!

**Tubbo:** what is this????

**Child with anger issues:** Big D made a gc, he'll pop in later when dad finishes yelling at them lmaoooo

**Tubbo:** ???

**Tubbo:** OH did they spar again??? Oh no Puffys gonna go off when she sees this.

**Child with anger issues:** good

**Tubbo:** wait who elese is in this chat?

**Child with anger issues:** no idea, not everyones responded yet. Just the losers and then us,, the cool kids

**Tubbo:** wait let me see if Ranboos here

**Ranboo:** hello!!

**Child with anger issues:** RANBOOO

**Ranboo:** Hey Tommy! Whats going on, Tubs told me Dream got hurt?

**Child with anger issues:** backread a bit

**Ranboo:** Oh no

**Tubbo:** Oh no indeed

**Child with anger issues:** OH YES

**Child with anger issues:** also **@everyone** THOS WHO MADE BETS OWES ME MONEY

**Mexican duck:** sudensely icannot read

**I'm lowkey lost:** cant type either apparently

**Mexican duck:** fiRST OF ALL

**Ranboo:** has puffy seen it??

**Tubbo:** not yet i think but shes in chat and tommy did just call up everyone

**Ranboo:** this is so sad, I cant believe Dream's gonna die now D:

**Tubbo:** D:

**Child with anger issues:** :D

**Lungs collapsing:** first of all fuck you,

**Tubbo:** :(

**Ranboo:** :(

**Lungs collapsing:** not you two, you guys are angels

**Kirby but he hates the government:** questionable

**Lungs collapsing:** second of all, im never gonna die thank you very much

**Ranboo:** Hows your ankles???

**Lungs collapsing:** just a lil bit swollen , dw :)

**Kirby but he hates the government:** they wouldnt be as swollen if you didnt jump a bus

**Lungs collapsing:** it was for the aesthetic techno, you wouldnt understand.

**Lungs collapsing:** Oh and before i forget

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _changed_ **_Ranboo's_ ** _name to_ **_Why am I here_ **

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _changed_ **_Tubbo's_ ** _name to_ **_The bee movieTM_ **

**Why am I here:** ...

**Lungs collapsing:** :)

**Why am I here: @Papa Puffy <3**

**Lungs collapsing:** waIT BOO NO

**Papa Puffy <3:** duckling

**Lungs collapsing:** I can explain

**Papa Puffy <3:** the aesthetic i see,,,

**Lungs collapsing:** ...

**Lungs collapsing:** in my defense it looked really cool..

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I mean it did

**Papa Puffy <3: @Dadza <3** are they alright?

**Dadza <3:** dont worry, it wasn't anything too big, they'll be fine if they rest for a while

**I'm lowkey lost:** So you mean never then

**Papa Puffy <3:** duckling do you need a ride back to ur dorm later?

**Lungs collapsing:** no worries, i can just walk back :)

**Dadza <3:** did anything i just said register in your head at all

**Lungs collapsing:** yeah, thats why i wont "run" back ill just walk

**Dadza <3:** I-

**Dadza <3:** i'm sorry but wtf is going on in ur head rn

**Child with anger issues:** DUDUDU DU

**Child with anger issues:** that's the only thing that plays in his head on loop

**Papa Puffy <3:** DREAM ISWAER I WILL COME PICK YOU UP SO DONT U EVEN TRY

**Lungs collapsing:** dont you have work tho? I can just walk its not that far

**Kirby but he hates the government:** dude youre ankles are the size of tennis balls youre not walking

**Lungs collapsing:** RUDE

**Papa Puffy <3:** its fine dream, ill just leave a little bit earlier

**Lungs collapsing:** no im fine i can just-

**Lungs collapsing: @Capital-A Arson**

**Lungs collapsing: @Capital-A Arson**

_**Capital-A Arson** has gone off idle_

**Capital-A Arson:** WHAT

**Lungs collapsing:** backread

**Capital-A Arson:** Oh shit dude, yeah i can pick u up, what time ill just leave class early

**Lungs collapsing:** Wait are you in class rn??

**Capital-A Arson:** yeah dude,,

**Lungs collapsing:** nvm nver mind then

**Capital-A Arson:** no its fine, i can just review this shit at home

**Lungs collapsing:** no its fine, ur tests is coming up just study, go focus on class u idiot

**Capital-A Arson:** okay but just pingme if u need me okay

**Lungs collapsing:** :) no worries brother

**Capital-A Arson:** Im serious dude

**Lungs collapsing:** I will iwill go studyy, love you <3

**Capital-A Arson:** ilyt brother

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has gone idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** well there goes all my options

**Dadza <3:** I'm??right? Here. You're literally in my house rn? I own cars?

**Lungs collapsing:** I feel bad,, you already patched me up,,i already stabbed ur son

**Kirby but he hates the government:** just let dad drive you its fine

**Child with anger issues:** yeah!! Ill even tag along with you and say hi to tubbo

**The bee movieTM:** :D

**Lungs collapsing:** Are you sure it's okay Dadza?

**Dadza <3:** of course it is, thats good for you too right **@Papa Puffy <3** ?

**Papa Puffy <3:** Yes thank you so much, I have to get going now so take care duckling

**Lungs collapsing:** Bye!! Have fun at workk

**Papa Puffy <3:** Expect a call from me later duckling

**Lungs collapsing** : suddenly my phone has broken

**_Papa Puffy <3_ ** _has gone idle._

**Lungs collapsing:** I love being lectured :) its so much fun :) now for unknown reasons im going to throw my phone away.

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** loser just went to take a piss

\-------

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

**Phil guy the father man:** Techno does Dream dislike me?

**Thing 1:** what do you mean?

**Phil guy the father man:** I mean does he not like me or is he wary of me or something like that?

**Thing 1:** is this because of what happened?

**Phil guy the father man:** I get that he feels bad about getting me to drive him home,, but he literally showed up on my roof tonight so i feel like getting driven home isnt the biggest thing in the world.

**Thing 1:** he just..he has a little bit of an issue with asking for favors

**Phil guy the father man:** you mean like help?

**Thing 1:** yeah

**Thing 1:** its a long story

**Thing 1:** hes working through it, he's getting better with people his age, but asking adults and stuff is still a little iffy for him

**Thing 1:** he doesnt want people to think hes not okay

**Phil guy the father man:** I get it, just, can you let me know if anything happens. Even if its not me, at least puffy or someone you trust

**Thing 1:** dont worry i wont let him be stupid

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** did you know if you do jumping jacks while ur ankles are fucked you can feel tingles on ur legs

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone idle_

**Dadza <3:** Wtf where are you???

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I left you alone for like 5 seconds what the fuck


	3. Chapter 3

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**Capital-A Arson:** quick question, if ur running from the police where could u perhaps hide away for abit

**I'm lowkey lost:** did you blow up another park bench?

**Capital A-Arson:** i will neither confirm nor deny any of these accusations

**Lungs collapsing:** lose them around the pit, cameras disabled

**Capital A-Arson:** thankssss

**Lungs collapsing:** :)

**Jughead:** why are the cameras not working in the pit??

**Lungs collapsing:** ??what do u mean?

**Jughead:** You said they were disabled?

**Lungs collapsing:** yeah i disabled them??

**Jughead:** AHJDBUAH WHAT THE HELL YOU CAN DO THAT??

**Lungs collapsing:** Lmaoo yeahh!!

**Jughead:** completely unrelated question,,,, what else could you disable?

**Lungs collapsing:** anything if i had time

**Jughead:** ...

**Jughead:** can you meet me at school rn?

**Lungs collapsing:** :)

**_Jughead_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone idle_

**I'm lowkey lost:** on a completely unrelated note, i am now leaving school as fast as humanly possible

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**A muffin with horns:** am i going crazy or am i hearing laughter from somewhere rn

**I'm lowkey lost:** where are you?

**A muffin with horns:** I'm in school rn waiting for Skeppy ^-^

**I'm lowkey lost:** uhhh you might wanna backread a lil Bad

**A muffin with horns:** ...

**A muffin with horns:** NO WAIT **@Lungs collapsing @Jughead** wWHAT ARE YOU MUFFINS GONNA DO IMSTILL HERE!!

**I'm lowkey lost:** Bad??

**I'm lowkey lost:** BAD?????

**I'm lowkey lost:** BAD DID YOU DIE?? WHAT HAPPENED??

**A muffin with horns:** THOSE IDIOTS LOCKDOWNED THE SCHOOL

**I'm lowkey lost:** ASNBHSD THEY FUCKING WHAT????

**A muffin with horns:** oh no i gotta deal with this now :(

**A muffin with horns:** Karl can you tell Ant that me and Skeppy are gonna be late because of these muffinheads

**I'm lowkey lost:** HAH sure let me kno if you guys ever managed to get out

**A muffin with horns:** :(

**_A muffin with horns_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**Dadza <3:** can anyone in this chat function for 5 mins without parental supervision. Pls anyone at all, who in this gc has the braincells to not, at the very least, break the law

**Dadza <3:** I see that no ones gonna answer me, well then

**Dadza <3: @Lungs collapsing @Jughead @Capital-A Arson**

**_Jughead_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Jughead:** father

**Dadza <3:** son

**Jughead:** is there anything you'd like to talk to me about, my dearest dad

**Dadza <3:** i dont know son, is there anything you'd like to tell me??

**Jughead:** No i don't believe there is

**Dadza <3:** ...

**Child with anger issues:** HA GET WRECKED WIL

**Jughead:** disappear into the fucking void you gremlin child

**Child with anger issues:** I AM NOT A CHILD WILBUR I AM A MAN

**Jughead:** tell that to ur nickname

**Child with anger issues: @Lungs collapsing** GIVE ME ADMIN OR GIVE ME DEATH

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Ha, imagine not having admin, couldnt be me.

**Dadza <3:** Wilbur get dream online

**Jughead:** ...

**Jughead:** he says that he suddenly cant type

**Dadza <3:** get dream online rn on so help me

**Judghead:** he uh..yeah he's gone

**Dadza <3:** what do you mean he's gone???

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has gone off idle_

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has attached a file [video 0:23]_

**Dadza <3:** did he-

**Dadza <3:** did he jump off the roof??????

**Capital-A Arson:** ye, but dw he landed on some scaffolding

**Dadza <3:** I-

**Dadza <3: @Papa Puffy <3**

**Dadza <3:** Puffy pls take ur child i cant handle it anymore i think im gonna cry

**Papa Puffy <3:** duckling?????

**Capital-A Arson:** Im chasing him rn

**Dadza <3:** do NOT JUMP DOWN

**Capital-A Arson:** I took the stairs no worries

**Dadza <3:** i would call u responsible if i didnt just read that u set a park bench on fire

**Capital-A Arson:** hes probably just little bit wired since he was out all night

**Dadza <3:** what do you mean out all night? Did he go back out? After i told him to rest? Even though his ankles were literally purple???

**Capital-A Arson:** what? No he didnt even come back to the dorm last night? He told me he was out with you guys??

**Dadza <3:** No i dropped him off and everything??

**Capital-A Arson:** he texted saying that he just decided to stay the night? Im confused?

**Capital-A Arson:** wait hold on he's slowing down

**Capital-A Arson:** hes looking at his phone

**Capital-A Arson:** HE JUST THREW HIS PHONE AT THE LAKE WTF

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has gone idle_

**Dadza <3:** Sapnap??

**Child with anger issues:** What does he mean dream didnt come home? Didnt you drop him off before we went to tubbo???

**Papa Puffy <3:** sorry Phil, what building did you drop him off on?

**Dadza <3**: Uhh this apartment complex about a block away from their campus, near the west gate

**Kirby but he hates the government:** that little shit

**Papa Puffy <3:** thats,, thats not his dorm

**Dadza <3:** wait, shit really???

**Papa Puffy <3:** yeah

**Papa Puffy <3:** hold on, im gonna make some calls

**_Papa Puffy <3_ ** _has gone idle_

**Dadza <3:** shit

**Child with anger issues:** whats happening??? Is Big D okay??

**Dadza <3:** dont worry he'll be fine tommy

**Child with anger issues:** why did techno just leave then

**Dadza <3:** He's just gonna go check up on Dream, just to make sure

**Child with anger issues:** Can I go too??? I wanna see Big D

**Jughead:** Maybe not right now Tommy, I'm on my way home, we can talk when i get back okay

**Child with anger issues:** okay i guess

**_Child with anger issues_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Jughead_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_3/7 of the total braincells_

**Philza: @Ranboo @Tubbo**

**Ranboo** : Phil?? Is something wrong

**Philza** : Have you or Tubbo checked the gc?

**Ranboo:** no not yet, lemme call Tubbo

**Tubbo:** Phil! What happened in the gc??

**Ranboo:** I'm not sure but he told us to check it out

**Tubbo:** ...

**Ranboo:** ...

**Tubbo:** DREAM RAN AWAY??

**Philza:** I wouldnt say ran away, but i think he got a little overwhelmed

**Ranboo** : oh no is he okay??, what happened, is he hurt???

**Tubbo:** Wait phil! Youre gonna find him right hes gonna come back right??

**Philza:** dont worry we're looking, i just wanted to let you guys know and if you had any idea what could be wrong

**Tubbo:** ..

**Tubbo:** I dont really know, he doesnt come to visit as often since he moved to the dorms

**Ranboo:** we still text and stuff but he always feels like hes like hiding something, like he doesnt want to tell us something

**Ranboo:** I think its because of that stupid jerk but he wont tell us or puffy about it so we dont know

**Philza:** What jerk?

**Tubbo:** Ranboo!! We shouldnt say! Its not right!!

**Philza:** Tubbo

**Tubbo:** pls, just, its better to ask him. I know he probably wont say but it just doesn't feel right to say anything without his permission

**Ranboo:** but what if he's in trouble, tub, what if he needs help??

**Philza:** Okay ill try to talk to him first, but if there is something life threatening pls tell either me or puffy about this

**Tubbo:..** okay

**Ranboo:** we will

**Philza:** good, you two get some rest, I'll let you know if something happens

**_Philza_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Ranboo_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Tubbo_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Capital-A Arson:** ..hello..

**I'm lowkey lost:** Sapnap?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Its Dream, he's using Sapnaps phone since he threw his in the fcking ocean or something

**Capital-A Arson:** it was a lake actually

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Every body of water looks the same to me

**I'm lowkey lost:** Are you with them

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I'm at a respectable distance, yes

**I'm lowkey lost:** ?? Lol what?

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Capital-A Arson:** cuddle bug :)

**I'm lowkey lost:** awwwwwwwwww

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I will fucking drop you rn dont even try me

**Capital-A Arson:** you would never you big simp

**I'm lowkey lost:** AWWWWWWWWWWW

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has left the group_

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _added_ **_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _into the group_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I hate it here

**Capital-A Arson:** <3

**I'm lowkey lost:** I REALLY hate to break up this love fest but wheres Sap??

**Kirby but he hates the government:** watch ur back Karl

**I'm lowkey lost:** wha-

**Capital-A Arson:** he went to get me food

**Kirby but he hates the government:** idiot hasn't eaten since yesterday

**I'm lowkey lost:** idiot (affectionate)

**Kirby but he hates the government:** WATCH UR FCKING BACK KARL

**I'm lowkey lost: @Dadza <3**

**_I'm lowkey lost_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Dadza <3_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Dadza <3:** WHAT HAPPENED???

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**Capital-A Arson:** ...

**Dadza <3:** Dream?

**Capital-A Arson:** ..hi dadza

**Dadza <3:** Hows ur ankles?

**Capital-A Arson:** theyre okay

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Thats a fucking lie, its looking like shit dad

**Dadza <3:** where are you, I'll come pick you up rn

**Capital-A Arson:** no im okay, im still waiting for sapnap

**Dadza <3:** Ill come pick him up too

**Kirby but he hates the government:** We're in the corner of chipotle, the one near school

**Dadza <3:** stay there im coming

**_Dadza <3_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**Antfrost:** I-

**Antfrost:** I just,,what the hell happened??

**_I'm lowkey lost_ ** _has gone off idle_

**I'm lowkey lost:** Its- uh its a long story, this is Karl btw, you can try backreading but the gist is, Bad and Skeppy are gonna be a little bit late.

**Antfrost:** Thats the gist of it?

**I'm lowkey lost:** I mean well-

**_I'm lowkey lost_ ** _has gone idle_

**Antfrost:** Karl????

**Antfrost:** okay? I guess?? Ill just go then? Um see you in a bit **@A muffin with horns** i guess

**_Antfrost_ ** _has gone idle_


	4. Chapter 4

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**Capital-A Arson:** dont mind me just deleting every last etxt from my ohone of dream and techno flirting since i physically cannot handle my username saying those things

**Kirby but he hates the government:** dont mind me just doing the exact same thing

**A muffin with horns:** HOWS DREAM I JUST BACKREAD!!? IS HE OKAY?

**Capital-A Arson:** he's with Puffy rn, and he doesnt have a phone so were not sure either

**Capital-A Arson:** he did seem to be doing better after talking it out last night so it htink hes okay

**A muffin with horns:** oh thank goodness, i was really worried

**Capital-A Arson:** how was the whole lockdown with school?

**A muffin with horns:** dont worry i made sure they wouldn't be able to tell that Dream did it

**Capital-A Arson:** ooooh someones a little reballios

**A muffin with horns:** stop it!!

**Kirby but he hates the government:** that is the worst spelling of rebellious I have ever seen

**Capital-A Arson:** shut up english major

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I know where you live Sapnap

**Capital-A Arson:** sqaure up bitch

**A muffin with horns:** Language!! Stop fighting!

**_Mexican duck_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Mexican duck:** Keep fighting!!

**Mexican duck:** holy hell i missed a lot

**Kirby but he hates the government:** meet me at the fucking pit

**_Dadza <3_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Dadza <3:** NO! NO PITS I SWAER TO GOD TECHNO

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Understandable, have a good day

**Capital-A Arson:** Phil , did Puffy contact you yet???

**Dadza <3:** no nothing yet, all she said last night was that they were going to the doctors first thing in the morning so theyre probably still there

**Mexican duck:** Holy shit is Dream okay??

**Dadza <3:** he's recovering, he'll be okay

**Mexican duck:** Damn you really miss everything after just one day

**_Antfrost_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Antfrost:** Tell me about it

**A muffin with horns:** Ant!! Sorry we couldnt make it last night, i kinda sprung it up last minute too

**Antfrost:** Don't worry about it, a lot happened

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**Kirby but he hates the government:** you cant be here like this

**Antfrost:** Excuse me?

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _changed_ **_Antfrost's_ ** _name to_ **_Puss in Boots_ **

**Puss in Boots:** This gc is cursed and awful. Please let me go.

**Kirby but he hates the government:** no can do, we suffer together

**_Child with anger issues_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Child with anger issues:** WTF TECHNO WHEN DID U GET ADMIN??

**Kirby but he hates the government:** have you been paying attention to this gc at all Theseus

**Child with anger issues:** I WANT ADMIN

**Kirby but he hates the government:** no

**Child with anger issues:** TECHNOOOO!!!!!!!!

**Kirby but he hates the government:** no <3

**Child with anger issues:** AT LEAST CHANGE MY NAME TO SOMETHINGMANLIER

**Kirby but he hates the government:** No, suffer, we all suffer

**_Jughead_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Jughead:** You know, since you have admin techno, you could just change your name

**Kirby but he hates the government: .**..

**Jughead:** Dream didnt even tell you not to change your name when he gave you admin, so really nothings stopping you

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I-

**Jughead:** :)

**Child with anger issues:** YOURE A FUCING SIMP

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING TOMMY, DONT THINK I WONT THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW

**Child with anger issues:** CANT THROW ME OUT WHEN UR TOO BUSY SIMPING BITCH BOY

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone idle_

**Child with anger issues:** LOOK AT THE FUCKING LOSER RUNNSDIFOKGPLDHTYK

**Child with anger issues:** The child is gone

**_Child with anger issues_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** the sweet sound of peace and quiet

**Jughead:** finally we are free

**Dadza <3:** Techno what did you do?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** don't worry he's not dead :)

**Kirby but he hates the government:** probably

**Mexican duck** : ...

**Mexican duck:** This is for you Tommy

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ??

**Mexican duck:** SIMP

**_Mexican duck_ ** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Jughead:** WTF QUACKITY WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT PHOTO

**Mexican duck:** a magsian nevers revelas his secrets

**_Mexican duck_ ** _has attached 4 files [picture attachment]_

**Jughead:** THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE

**Jughead:** speaking of which, this may be the last day of your life **@Mexican duck**

**Mexican duck:** dont worry man, he'llnever fibd me, im in an undisclosed losction

**Judghead:** how did you spell undisclosed right, but not anything else

**Mexican duck:** I'M A MAGSIBCIAN STOP EXPOSINGME

**Jughead:** okay mr magician

**Jughead:** heads up tho

**Jughead:** hes probably there already

**Mexican duck:** I tsld you im n an undisclosed area

**Kirby but he hates the government:** turn around

**Mexican duck:** ...

**Mexican duck:** no <3

**Jughead:** well then

**_Mexican duck_ ** _has gone idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** :)

**Puss in Boots:** 911 yes hello, id like to commit a murder

**Kirby but he hates the government:** its not murder if you know them

**Puss in Boots:** thats still murder????

**_I'm lowkey lost_ ** _has gone off idle_

**I'm lowkey lost:** its a homiecide

**_I'm lowkey lost_ ** _has gone idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** smart choice, I would've murdered him on the spot

**Dadza <3:** O-O techno??

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ???

**Dadza <3:** These photos???

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone idle_

**Jughead:** LMAO HE GOT OFF SO FUCKING FASTT

\-------

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

**Phil guy the father man:** Techno

**Phil guy the father man:** TECHNO

**Phil guy the father man:** listen we either do it here or i come marching up to ur room

**Thing 1:** nooooooooooo I dont want to talk about it

**Phil guy the father man:** do you, perhaps, have, a little ittle bit of a crush?

**Thing 1:** pls never ask me that question again

**Phil guy the father man:** okay fine

**Thing 1:** Thank you

**Phil guy the father man:** so are you in love with Dream?

**Thing 1:** DAD????

**Phil guy the father man:** its a matter of wording son

**Phil guy the father man:** so????

**Thing 1:** so?

**Phil guy the father man:** I'm just gonna keep bothering you

**Thing 1:** ...

**Thing 1:** ...

**Thing 1:** ...

**Thing 1:** ...no

**Phil guy the father man:** really? Thats the answer you went with?

**Thing 1:** Its the only answer actually

**Phil guy the father man:** so ur not in love with dream??

**Thing 1:** absolutely not

**Phil guy the father man:** so you'd be totally okay with Wilbur and Dream getting together?

**Thing 1:** WTF SINDCE WHEN WAS THAT ATHNG>???

**Phil guy the father man:** well I mean they get along great, they even go out on pizza runs together

**Phil guy the father man:** dates*

**Thing 1:** I'll be right back

\-------

_Twin synergy_

**Better than you:** Watch your fucking back Wilbur, I'm not afraid to go back to prison.

**Older than you:** Wait wtf???? What?? What did i do????

**Older than you:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'BACK TO PRISON' WTFFFF

\-------

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

**Thing 1:** I don't care at all if they date or whatever, fine with me

**Phil guy the father man:** if ur so sure techno, then dont mind me as i try to set them up :)

**Thing 1:** I-

**_Thing 1_ ** _has gone idle_

**Phil guy the father man:** LMAO

\-------

_Favorite twin signed dadza_

**Phil guy the father man:** Sorry wilbur, youre gonna have to take a hit

**Thing 2:** Dad?? What??? IS this why techno was threathning me?? Am i gonna get killed?

**Phil guy the father man:** :)

**Thing 2:** DAD????

\------

_Exhausted parents of 26 demon children_

**Philza:** Puffy how's Dream, the kids are getting kind of restless

**Puffy:** he's doing better, he wont talk about much but he does want to go back to the dorm so im driving him there rn. His ankles are looking better, I mean he can at least walk

**Philza:** that's good, I'm glad he's feeling better

**Puffy:** do you mind if we stopped over, he wants to apologize for yesterday

**Philza:** thats perfectly fine no worries

**Puffy:** I also want to show off his cute little outfit that he has on :D

**Philza:** OH?

**Puffy:** He was feeling bold so we got him a cute little sweater croptop and he absolutely looks wonderful!!

**Philza** : I'm sure he does !! :D

**Philza:** Anyways Puffy, do you mind if I borrow Dream for a bit?

**Puffy:** What do you mean?

**Philza:** I want Wil to take him out for a bit

**Puffy:** Wil? Really? I always thought itd be Techno

**Philza:** It will be, its all part of my master plan :D

**Puffy:** Im in then :D I want my duckling to have some fun anyways

**Philza:** I'll let you know what happens

**Puffy:** Pls do

**_Puffy_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_FUCKING CHAOS BUT X4_

**Dad for all:** Listen up you lil shits Puffy and Dream are swinging by in a couple minutes so try to look decent

**She was poetry but I cant read:** MY FAVORITE WHITE BOY!!!

**Came out screaming:** BIG D IS COMING??? IS HE STAYING FOR DINNER>????

**The second worse thing to orphans:** ...

**Dad for all:** Dream wants to talk to us about something and I'm not sure if he's staying for dinner.

**Dad for all:** Techno, is there something you want to say???

**The second worse thing to orphans:** no dad, I'm fine dad, you're totally not suspicious dad

**Dad for all:** Good, look decent

**_Dad for all_ ** _has gone idle_

**The second worse thing to orphans:** I trust nothing this man says

**_The second worse thing to orphans_ ** _has gone idle_

**Came out screaming:** what was that all about??

**She was poetry but I cant read:** I have a suspicion

**Came out screaming:** is it a funny suspicion?

**She was poetry but I cant read:** mayhaps

**She was poetry but I cant read:** get dressed tommy, I feel like todays gonna be wild

**_She was poetry but I cant read_ ** _has gone idle_

**Came out screaming:** everyone in this family is so fucking weird

**_Came out screaming_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

**_Thing 1_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Thing 1:** PHILZA MINECRAFT WTFF

**Thing 1:** THATS A FUCKING CROPAFUCK

**Thing 1:** HES FUSNCKO WALKING LIEKA HATS I CANT TIHINK

**_Phil guy the father man_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Phil guy the father man:** lmao


	5. Chapter 5

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

**Thing 1:** DAD AJBSHJNS WHAT AIM SUUPOSSED TO DO

**Phil guy the father man:** What do you mean?

**Thing 1:** ASHI DONT KNWO WHAT TO LOOK< IM LOOKSIDN AT THW CEILING

**Thing 1:** HESNOT EVENWAERING HIS MASK WHATS GOJINGON

**Phil guy the father man:** Like I said, he's coming over

**Phil guy the father man:** Also son, for an english major, your spelling has just gone out the window

**Phil guy the father man:** Techno?

**Phil guy the father man:** Where the fuck did you go??

**Phil guy the father man:** Are you that faint screaming im hearing upstairs???

\-------

_Favorite twin signed dadza_

**Thing 2:** Dad why is Techno screaming

**Thing 2:** does it have something to do with Dream looking like a whole ass snacc rn?

**Phil guy the father man:** perhaps

**Phil guy the father man:** anyways im glad you think Dream looks good, cuz i need you to take him out to ur usual pizza dates

**Thing 2:** HABSA WHAT?

**Thing 2:** WHAT PIIZAA DATES?? I AHVE NEVER ONCE GONE PIZZA DATING WITH THIS MAN

**Phil guy the father man:** Well now is a good time to start

**Thing 2:** I value?? Life?? And living?? And not being killed by my brother???

**Phil guy the father man:** Don't worry about Techno, I'll handle it. Just after Dream says what he needs to say, just ask him out, simple :)

**Thing 2:** I-

**Thing 2:** Simple???

**Phil guy the father man:** good luck

**Thing 2:** ...

**Thing 2:** You better get ready for my funeral old man, i want a blue casket smh

**_Thing 2_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

**Phil guy the father man:** Techno come back, Dreams' talking

**Thing 1:** I fucking hate it here

**_Thing 1_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Phil guy the father man_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_dream team but fuck sleeping beauty_

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** Pandas, Im gonna be a lil late coming back, I prmised wilbur Id go get pizza with him

**Brother from another mother:** Wilbur??? Like Wilbur Wilbur???

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** ye, he asked me after i dropped by theri house, dont worry ill get you some :D

**Brother from another mother:** aw thanks dude

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** <3

**_Secretly a sugar daddy_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_violence_

**Probably a bomb:** WILBUR WTF ARE YOU DOING?????

**_Music man strum strum_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Music man strum strum:** LISTEN ITS NOT WHAT U THINK

**Probably a bomb:** SINCE WHEN WERE U INTERESTED IN DREAM LIKE THIS???WHAT THE FUCK????? DUDEEE

**Music man strum strum:** NO WAIT I SWEAR THERES A GOOD EXPLANATION TO THIS

**Probably a bomb:** IF YOU BREAK MY BABYS HEART IM SETTING UR FUCKING HOUSE ONFIRE IM NOT JOKING WILBUR ILL DO IT, IM NOT AFRAID TO GO BACK TO PRISOSN

**Music man strum strum:** WAIT SAPNAP LISTEN I-

**Music man strum strum:** WTF YOUVE BEEN TO PRISON TOO??? WHAT THE FCK IS HAPPEING RN

**Music man strum strum:** SAPNAP

**Music man strum strum:** SAPNAPPP!!!

**_Probably a bomb_ ** _took a screenshot of the chat_

**Music man strum strum:** ...

**Music man strum strum:** I'm so fucked

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**Capital-A Arson: @Punz @Sam** I know ur in this gc WAKEY WAKEY UP AND AT EM

**Capital-A Arson: @Punz @Sam** !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Punz:** WHAT? Ive been trying to pretend this thing doesnt exist

**Capital-A Arson:** for context you gotta backread

**Punz:** Fuck thats a lot of words tho

**Sam:** I agree, is this worth it?

**Capital-A Arson:** its about Dream

**Punz:** ...

**Sam:** ...

**_Punz_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Sam_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Punz_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Punz:** Hi yeah, WTF WHERE WERE WE WHEN THIS HAPPENED?

**Capital-A Arson:** All caught up? Good? Look at this

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Punz:** Wtf who the hell is that???

**Capital-A Arson:** FUCKING WILBUR

**Punz:** PING THAT BITCH IN

**_Sam_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Sam:** I leave for 5 fucking minutes and everything goes to instant shit

**Capital-A Arson: @Jughead**

**Punz: @Jughead**

**Sam: @Jughead**

**_Mexican duck_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Mexican duck:** ive BEE SUMMONED FROM DRAMA

**Mexican duck:** Holy shit **@Jughead** yOUS FUCKED

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** cant a guy scream into the void in peace, what the fucks happening?

**Mexican duck:** backread dued

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I fuCKING

**Kirby but he hates the government: @Dadza <3**

**Dadza <3:** Yes?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I don't how, but this is your fault somehow

**Dadza <3:** well thats a little bit much

**Capital-A Arson:** PHIL?UR soN IS WITH MY BABY??

**Punz:** ^^^!!!

**Sam:** ^^!!!

**Dadza <3:** I'm sure theyre fine, theyre grown adults

**Capital-A Arson:** ABSK WHAT THATS THE ISSUEAA

**_Jughead_ ** _added_ **_Dreamwastaken_ ** _into the group_

**Dreamwastaken:** Guess who got a new phone bitches

**Dreamwastaken:** wait lmao what happened here?

**Dadza <3:** Dream!! Hows ur date with Wil going?

**Jughead:** DAD I_

**Dreamwastaken:** its fun!! :D he helped me pick a new phone, nice and shiny too

**Capital-A Arson:** MY BABEY AR YOU OKAY?

**Dreamwastaken:** lmao im fine sapnap, i told you id be out with wilb

**Punz:** Dream type 1 if i need to go kick his ass rn

**Jughead:** You do know im in this chat too right??!!

**Dreamwastaken:** PUNZIEEE <3 you finally opened the cursed gc

**Punz:** I did,,

**Punz:** now is that a 1 or no?

**Dreamwastaken:** i mean if you want to i wont stop you

**Jughead:** Dream plss

**Sam:** can we take that as an okay??

**Dreamwastaken:** SAMMM <3 you also picked up and chose chaos today huh

**Sam:** every time we talk, it usually ends up in chaos

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Is that a yea or a no to the attacking Wil thing?

**Judhead:** Im your brother???

**Kirby but he hates the government:** irrelevant

**Dreamwastaken:** TECH!!!

**Kirby but he hates the government:** hullo

**Dreamwastaken:** Oh before i forget

**Dreamwastaken:** pweety please make me an admin uwu

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has made_ **_Dreamwastaken_ ** _into an admin_

**_Dreamwastaken_ ** _changed_ **_Dreamwastaken's_ ** _name to_ **_The Supreme Overlord of these lands_ **

**_The Supreme Overlord of these lands_ ** _changed_ **_Punz's_ ** _name to_ **_I have a sharp sword_ **

**_The Supreme Overlord of these lands_ ** _changed_ **_Sam's_ ** _name_ **_to Bob the builder, can we fix it?_ **

**The Supreme Overlord of these lands:** I am finally at peace again

**I have a sharp sword:** I'm just being reminded on why i didnt want to open this gc

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** Me too

**Kirby but he hates the government:** absolutely not

**Kirby but he hates the government** changed **The Supreme Overlord of these lands** to **Lungs collapsing**

**Lungs collapsing:** ...

**Lungs collapsing:** hearts been broke so many times i-

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Its what you deserve

**Lungs collapsing:** I-

**Lungs collapsing:** Wil wouldnt treat me like this

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**Jughead:** NO DREAM DONT BRING ME INT OSTHIS PLEAS

**Lungs collapsing:** wdym???

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Wilbur Soot Minecraft

**Kirby but he hates the government:** The minute you come back home i swear

**Jughead:** TECHNO PLSSS

**I have a sharp sword:** Speaking of coming home, when are you going home dream?

**Capital-A Arson:** yea!! Iwant cuddles

**Lungs collapsing:** soon, me and wil were just taking photos, check it

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has attached 2 files [picture attachment]_

**Capital-A Arson:** DREAM YOU LOOKING GOOOODD <3

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** It looks good on you :D

**I have a sharp sword:** NICE style

**Lungs collapsing:** Thanks guys, Papa Puffy got it for me this morning and I thought id flex

**Dadza <3:** It looks very nice, I already said this earlier but you really do pull it off well :)

**Lungs collapsing:** Thankssss

**Dadza <3:** What do you think Techno

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I-

**Kirby but he hates the government:** You look really good Dream

**Dadza <3:** :)

**Lungs collapsing:** Thanks Tech <3

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone idle_

**Jughead:** ASBDHE DISAPPEARED SO FUCKING FAST AGAIN

**Lungs collapsing:** What happened?

**Jughead:** LMAOO dont worry about it darling and lets head back

**Lungs collapsing:** lmao okay

**_Jughead_ ** _has gone idle_

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** text me when ur home

**Lungs collapsing:** will do Mr. Builder

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone idle_

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** I swear to god

**_Bob the builder, can we fix it?_ ** _Has gone idle_

**_I have a sharp sword_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has gone idle_

**Dadza <3:** well today has been productive

**_Dadza <3_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Child with anger issues_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Child with anger issues:** wtf is this

**_The bee movieTM_ ** _has gone off idle_

**The been movieTM:** Well that was gay

**Child with anger issues:** JSDFUS TUBBO

**The bee movieTM:** WHAT ITS TRUE!!

\-------

_fanfic rivals OWO_

**Probably a blob:** Tech are you good? You kinda left real fucking fast there

**My uwu rival:** Yea sorry, just remembered i had to do something real quick

**Probably a blob:** oh okay

**Probably a blob:** ur okay tho right?

**Probably a blob:** It wasnt about anything i said this morning right? I just wanted to apologize and stuff sorry if i made it awkward or anything

**My uwu rival:** NO NO nothing liike that I rpmoise

**Probably a blob:** lmao ur spelling fell apart there a little

**My uwu rival:** listen, its a hard word to spell

**Probably a blob:** no its not???

**Probably a blob:** YOURE AN ENGLISH MAJOR???

**My uwu rival:** LISTEN!!!

**Probably a blob:** ANSDA YOURE SUCH AN IDIOT

**My uwu rival:** too bad I'm your idiot bitch, you're stuck with me

**Probably a blob:** what are you on about thats a good thing Tech <3

**My uwu rival:** I-

**Probably a blob:** <3

**My uwu rival:** ...

**Probably a blob:** <3

**Probably a blob:** I'm jst gonna keep spamming this until u reply yknow

**My uwu rival:** ...

**My uwu rival:** <3

**My uwu rival:** I fuckinh hate u

**Probably a blob:** no you dont :)

**_Probably a blob_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

**_Thing 1_ ** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Thing 1:** I FUCKING DONT

**Thing 1:** I FUCKS

**Thing 1:** HOLY SHITS IM INLHVE WITH DREMA

**Dadza <3:** Congrats, you're officially the last person to know

**Thing 1:** WHAT THE FUCK IM SEHWHAT

**Dadza <3:** :)

**Thing 1:** This house if a fuckng nightmre.


	6. Chapter 6

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

**Thing 1:** I should just die right? Like i should just cease to fucking exist and then I wont have to deal with this bullshit???

**Phil guy the father man:** are you talking about ur siblings or ur flaming crush on Dream

**Thing 1:** YOU

**Thing 1:** YOURE THE THING I DONT WANT TO DEAL WITH

**Thing 1:** YOURE THE BULLSHIT

**Phil guy the father man:** I ?? Am your?? Father???

**Thing 1:** Not anymore, I'm disowning you

**Phil guy the father man:** Aren't you being a little bit overdramatic there

**Thing 1:** Absolutely not. I would have preferred never realizing anything and living a lie

**Phil guy the father man:** and then what?

**Phil guy the father man:** are you gonna avoid him? Are you gonna cut him off and avoid him? Do you not think that wont hurt him? That he'll be okay with that?

**Thing 1:** I just

**Thing 1:** I dont want him to hate me or avoid me or anything like that

**Phil guy the father man:** so you'll do it first? You'll avoid him even though you dont want him to do the same?

**Thing 1:** ...

**Phil guy the father man:** Why would you even think that he'll hate you?

**Thing 1:** I don't know, I'm just not confident enough to face his stupid face and profess my undying love or whatever

**Phil guy the father man:** Undying love I see

**Thing 1:** Dad, I'm this close to running away from home

**Phil guy the father man:** No one is telling you to act now, I just wanted you recognize ur feelings instead of internalizing it forever

**Phil guy the father man:** Plus, i'm sure Dream needs to take his time too, you know more than I do, but i can still tell he's working through some things

**Thing 1:** Yeah, yeah I guess.

**Phil guy the father man:** Just let me know when ur gonna ask him out, i promised puffy details

**Thing 1:** ...

**Thing 1:** I'm packing my fucking bags bitch

**Phil guy the father man:** :)

**_Thing 1_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Phil guy the father man_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Lungs collapsing: @Jughead** can you marry me???

**_Jughead_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Jughead:** WHA

**Jughead:** WTF DREAM??

**Lungs collapsing:** youre free next week right?? Can you marry me??

**Jughead:** I-

**Jughead:** I'm so confusded?

**Jughead:** Is there what Imssfk

**_Mexican duck_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Mexican duck:** congratsam youave broken hims

**Lungs collapsing:** YES OR NO WIL I NEED ANSWERS

**Mexican duck:** This is geraet but ic an make it vbetter

**Mexican duck: @Kirby but he hates the government**

**Mexican duck: @Kirby but he hates the government**

**Mexican duck: @Kirby but he hates the government**

**Mexican duck:** DING AL ING ALING WAKEY WAKEY

**Mexican duck: @Kirby but he hates the government**

**_I'm lowkey lost_ ** _has gone off idle_

**I'm lowkey lost:** someone woke up and chose violence

**Jughead:** QUACKITY PLEASA STOP PLEASE HES IN THE SAME OOM AS ME HE CAN JUST KILL ME RN STOOOP

**Mexican duck:** lmaoo

**Mexican duck: @Kirby but he hates the government**

**Lungs collapsing:** WILBUR SOOT MINECRAFT WILL YOU FUCKING MARRY ME OR WHAT?

**Mexican duck:** YES DREAM G GET HINMSS

**Jughead:** DREMA PLS UACKITY OH H

**Jughead:** SHIART HES LOOKING AAT HIS PHONE IM RUNNING

**Jughead:** IM LOCKING MYSELF USP HEARE

**Jughead: @Dadza <3** PLS SAVE ME UR SON IS A PYCHOPATH

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Mexican duck:** rip

**I'm lowkey lost:** rip

**Kirby but he hates the government:** who the fuck keeps pinging me

**Mexican duck:** backread for context

**I'm lowkey lost:** lmao you can spell

**Mexican duck:** stfu i can eat ur kneecaps

**I'm lowkey lost:** wtf

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Wilbur did you lock your door?

**Jughead:** I DID ITS DOUBLE TRIPLE DEADBOLT LOCKED U AINT COMING IN HERE BITCH

**Kirby but he hates the government:** hmm

**Kirby but he hates the government: @Lungs collapsing** care to elaborate

**Lungs collapsing:** I need someone to marry me and this dude next saturday for school

**Jughead:** hi yeah, nothing you just said explained anything

**Lungs collapsing:** theres this thing happening on campus for like couples or whatever, if you participate you get this huge ass basket with shit and i want one.

**Jughead:** Okay, wheres the marriage thing coming from then?

**Lungs collapsing:** the event is that the couples get like "fake" married and we need an officiant and i know that ur free next week so i was asking you to officiate

**Jughead:** OH

**Jughead:** OH THANK THE LORDS OH I CAN DO THAT

**Lungs collapsing:** AYYY THANKS

**Jughead:** NO THANK YOUU DREAM, THIS IS FANTASTIC

**Lungs collapsing:** ???

**Mexican duck:** ur patsicipating in that??? Iheasrd about it

**Lungs collapsing:** its a really good basket okay, i want stuff

**Kirby but he hates the government:** whos the guy?

**Lungs collapsing:** ? The guy im marrying?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** yeah your FAKE fiance

**Jughead:** LMAO

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Windows are still very breakable wil, and your room has 2 of them

**Jughead:** understandable, have a nice day

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _added_ **_Fundy_ ** _into the group_

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _changed_ **_Fundy's_ ** _name to_ **_Furry fiance_ **

**Lungs collapsing:** meet my fiance

**Furry fiance:** Dream?

**Jughead:** Dream pls ur killing him UR KILLING HIM

**Mexican duck:** hoyl shit this is gold

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**Lungs collapsing:** welcome to the loser club, as you are marrying me soon that makes u loser adjacent

**Furry fiance:** thats not even a thing

**Lungs collapsing:** it is now im admin therefore i am supreme overlord

**Furry fiance:** you are very dominating I agree

**Jughead:** HOLY SHIT IT GETS BETTER

**Jughead:** OML SORRY DUDE U JUST JOINED BUT UR ON UR LAST LIFE ALREADY

**Furry fiance:** lol what?

**Mexican duck:** rip dude we barley knenw you

**I'm lowkey lost:** he was so young

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Sleep with one eye open.

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone idle_

**Furry fiance:** WIAT WHAT?

**Lungs collapsing:** dw thats how he greets people :)

**Furry fiance:** i feel more threatened than greeted

**Lungs collapsing:** exactly

**Furry fiance:** ...

**Furry fiance:** well

**Furry fiance:** I uh

**Furry fiance:** I'm just

**Furry fiance:** im just gonna go lay down for abit

**Lungs collapsing:** :) sure ill talk to u later

**Furry fiance:** see ya, it was nice? meeting you guys

**_Furry fiance_ ** _has gone idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** lmao what was that about

**Jughead:** You are somehow both the smartest and dumbest person i have ever met in my entire life and i love you for it

**Lungs collapsing:** thanks??

**Jughead:** Wanna swing by later?

**Lungs collapsing:** sure :) Sap's been busy studying and wont cuddle with me :(

**Jughead:** dw i know someone whod love to cuddle

**Lungs collapsing:** :) yey

**_Jughead_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone idle_

**Mexican duck: @Child with anger issues** heads up ur housea is fgonna be a fcking nighrtmare tonisght

**_Child with anger issues_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Child with anger issues:** bold of you to assume that my house isnt a fucking nightmare every night

**I'm lowkey lost:** backread

**Child with anger issues:** Big D is coming over????HELL YEAAAA

**Mexican duck:** I means tahst one way to losk at it

**_Dadza <3_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Dadza <3:** I'm a little late but what happened?

**Child with anger issues:** Big D is coming over!!!!!

**Dadza <3:** thats nice!

**Dadza <3:** why is techno screaming?

**Child with anger issues:** hes weird idc

**Child with anger issues:** im gonna get big d to teach me how to use an axe

**Dadza <3:** you dont have an axe

**Child with anger issues:** ...

**Child with anger issues:** you are absolutely right i dont own an axe at all

**Dadza <3:** tommy

**Child with anger issues:** would you look at the time

**_Child with anger issues_ ** _has gone idle_

**Dadza <3:** well then, anyone else got something to say

**I'm lowkey lost:** yes mr minecraft i do!

**Dadza <3:** yes karl?

**I'm lowkey lost:** Techno might kill a furry but im not quite sure yet

**Dadza <3:** techno might WHAT?

**Mexican duck:** Yousd shoulds backred mamacita

**Dadza <3:** never call me that again

**Mexican duck:** Yes sir

**_Mexican duck_ ** _has gone idle_

**_I'm lowkey lost_ ** _has gone idle_

**Dadza <3:** OH FOR FUCKS SAKE

**_Dadza <3_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone off idle_

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

**_Phil guy the father man_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Phil guy the father man:** YOU ARE NOT KILLING FUNDY, TECHNO

**_Thing 1_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Thing 1:** okay but hear me out, what if i do?

**Phil guy the father man:** you dont have time to, dream is coming over in a few and ur not even wearing clothes yet

**Thing 1:** lies

**Phil guy the father man:** check the gc

**Thing 1:** ...

**Thing 1:** I'm killing wilbur

**_Thing 1_ ** _has gone idle_

**Phil guy the father man:** at least put some clothes on

**Phil guy the father man:** AND DO NOT STAIN MY CARPETS

**_Phil guy the father man_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_green team babbeeeyyy_

**_Papa Bird caw_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Papa Bird caw:** did you give tommy an axe?

**_Nightmare adjacent_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Nightmare adjacent:** that depends

**Papa Bird caw:** depends on what?

**Nightmare adjacent:** ill be there in a bit and i need to know if ill make it out alive

**Papa Bird caw:** ...

**Papa Bird caw:** why are you like this

**Nightmare adjacent:** :)

**Papa Bird caw:** i GUESS its fine, its not like youve killed anyone

**Nightmare adjacent:** ...

**Nightmare adjacent:** yes i have never killed anyone ever in my life ever

**Papa Bird caw:** why did you hesitate

**_Nightmare adjacent_ ** _has gone idle_

**Papa Bird caw:** DREAM WHY DID YOU HESITATE???


	7. Chapter 7

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**_Capital-A Arson_** _has gone off idle_

**Capital-A Arson: @everyone**

**Capital-A Arson:** can i borrow money pls

**_Dadza <3_** _has gone off idle_

**Dadza <3:** Sapnap wtf its 3 am???

**Capital-A Arson:** i need money

**Dadza <3:** what reason do you need money for at 3 am

**Capital-A Arson:** its complicated

**_Lungs collapsing_** _has gone off idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** hes very right its complicated

**Dadza <3:** Dream? Do u need money too???

**Lungs collapsing:** not really

**Dadza <3:** I wonder why i have this weird feeling of stress creeping up behind me

**Lungs collapsing:** Im chill but Sappy really needs the money rn

**Dadza <3:** how much money?

**Capital-A Arson:** like $1200 give or take

**Dadza <3:** WHAT WTF FOR???

**Capital-A Arson:** escape room

**Dadza <3:** WHAT FUCKING ESCAPE ROOM COSTS $1200???

**Capital-A Arson:** prison

**Dadza <3:** i-

**Dadza <3:** YOURE INSFUCKING PRISON??????? AT 3 AM IN T HEMORNING

**Capital-A Arson:** ITS NOT MY FAULT DREAM WANTED CHIPOTLE

**Dadza <3:** HOW DID IT GO FROM CHIPOTLE TO PRISON

**Lungs collapsing:** LISTENS IT KINDAOF JUST AHAPPENED

**Dadza <3:** HOW DO YOU JUST KINDA GO TO PRISON WTFF

**Capital-A Arson:** well I-

**Lungs collapsing:** cuz we-

**Dadza <3:** ...

**Dadza <3:** are you both okay at least?

**Lungs collapsing:** yeah were all good :) sapnap got a listtle hit from the fight but nothing big

**Dadza <3:** THERES WAS A FIGHT????

**Dadza <3:** you know what

**Dadza <3:** this is nt good for my blood pressure so im not going to get angry

**Lungs collapsing:** :) yey

**Capital-A Arson:** :) yey

**Dadza <3: @Why am I here @The bee movieTM**

**Lungs collapsing:** phIL NO WAIT

**_Why am I here_** _has gone off idle_

**Why am I here:** Dream...

**Lungs collapsing:** Boo I can explain

**_The bee movieTM_** _has gone off idle_

**The bee movieTM:** I thought u said you wwerent gonna do anything dangerous

**Lungs collapsing:** I swear to god we were only gonna get chipotle

**Capital-A Arson:** yeah!! We didnt think thered be a mugging

**Dadza <3:** theRE WAS a MUGGING TOO?? 

**Lungs collapsing:** we're not hurt or anything anyways

**Lungs collapsing:** they just put us in a holding cell 

**Lungs collapsing:** so if one yall can bail out sapnap that would be appreciated

**Why am I here:** Wait, why just Sapnap?

**Lungs collapsing:** I dont need to be bailed out

**Why am I here:** Why???

**Lungs collapsing:** dont worry about it :)

**Dadza <3:** I'm worrying so much about it

**Dadza <3:** im on my way rn, ill drop you boys off in ur dorms

**Lungs collapsing:** thanks dadza :)

**Dadza <3:** to ur ACTUAL dorms this time Dream 

**Lungs collapsing:** yes sir dadza :(

**Lungs collapsing:** can we at least swing by the chipotle, we hid our food behind the dumpster

**Dadza <3:** sure but we're just buying new ones, im not letting my children eat dumpster food

**Capital-A Arson:** its only dumpster adjacent

**Dadza <3:** I will leave u there sapnap i swear

**Capital-A Arson:** D:

**_Dadza <3_** _has gone idle_

**_Capital-A Arson_** _has gone idle_

**The bee movieTM:** Drem text me when ur home okay!!

**Lungs collapsing:** I will :)

**Why am I here:** ME too!!

**Lungs collapsing:** Sure :D

**Lungs collapsing:** oh and if u guys can do me a favor

**The bee movieTM:** delete the messages before puffy sees it right?

**Lungs collapsing:** yeah

**Why am I here:** Dream shouldn't you just tell her

**Lungs collapsing:** dont worry about me you guys ill be gucci

**Why am I here:** Dream..

**_Lungs collapsing_** _has gone idle_

**Why am I here:** I-

**_Why am I here_** _has gone idle_

**_The bee movieTM_** _has deleted 71 messages from chat_

**_The bee movieTM_** _has gone idle_

\-------

_tall and taller_

**_Hi-bryd_** _has gone off idle_

**Hi-bryd:** how did you get out of jail btw

**_Ominous figure_** _has gone off idle_

**Ominous figure:** oh lmao the police in this district dont arrest me

**Hi-bryd:** wtf? Why??

**Ominous figure:** long story short

**Ominous figure:** i am very rich

**Hi-bryd:** ANSDBJWEBFA wait what the fuck????

**_Ominous figure_** _has gone idle_

**Hi-bryd:** DREAM??!?

**_Ominous figure_** _has gone off idle_

**Ominous figure:** oh and tell tubbo that i got home okay :)

**_Ominous figure_** _has gone idle_

**Hi-bryd:** D R E A M???????

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**_Child with anger issues_** _has gone off idle_

**Child with anger issues:** I will pay someone incredisle amounts of mney to shut my brother up

**_Mexican duck_** _has gone off idle_

**Mexican duck:** which one?

**Child with anger issues:** wilby

**Child with anger issues:** WILBUR*

**Child with anger issues:** WILBUR*

**Child with anger issues:** I MEANT WILBUR HOLY FUCK

**_Jughead_** _has gone off idle_

**Jughead:** awww did you just call me wilby

**Child with anger issues:** NO FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT

**Jughead:** awwww its okay tommy u can call me wilby

**Child with anger issues:** I DIDNT CALL YOU WILBY YOU PIECE OF FUCK

**Jughead:** Its cute tommy, I like wilby :)

**Child with anger issues:** FCKU FUCK U FUCKU 

**_Kirby but he hates the government_** _has gone off idle_

**_Kirby but he hates the government_** _changed_ ** _Jughead's_** _name to_ ** _Wilby_**

**_Kirby but he hates the government_** _has gone idle_

**Wilby:** YESSS BROTHER LETS GOOO

**Child with anger issues:** WTF I HATE BOTH OF YOU

**Child with anger issues:** THATS NOT FAIR I WANT ADMIN WHY DO U GET POWER I WANT POWERRR

**_Kirby but he hates the government_** _has gone off idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** That's because you are a weak child

**Child with anger issues:** IA M NOT A CHILLD

**Child with anger issues: @Lungs collapsing**

**Child with anger issues: @Lungs collapsing**

**Child with anger issues: @Lungs collapsing**

**Child with anger issues: @Lungs collapsing**

**Child with anger issues: @Lungs collapsing**

**Child with anger issues: @Lungs collapsing**

**_Lungs collapsing_** _has gone off idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** STOP PINGING ME U FERAL GREMLIN

**Child with anger issues:** make me admin

**Lungs collapsing:** no

**Child with anger issues:** MAEK ME ADMINN

**Lungs collapsing:** no <3

**Child with anger issues:** THATS NOT FAIR WHY DOES TECHNO GET ADMINNN

**Lungs collapsing:** I like techno

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I-

**Wilby:** OH?

**Mexican duck:** OH!

**Child with anger issues:** I WANT POWRERR

**Lungs collapsing:** Ill let you be a mod

**Kirby but he hates the government:** wait what

**Wilby:** what

**Mexican duck:** lmao what??

**Child with anger issues:** like

**Child with anger issues:** like on ur subreddit?

**Lungs collapsing:** ye

**Child with anger issues:** deal

**Lungs collapsing:** :)

**Lungs collapsing:** I just sent you the request

**Child with anger issues:** ...

**Child with anger issues:** HOLY SHIT

**Child with anger issues:** BIG D YOU ARE NOW MY FAVORITE BROTHER HOKLYY

**Wilby:** exCUSE ME WERE LITERALLY RIGHT HERE???

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ruDE

**Lungs collapsing:** tommy dont abuse it

**Child with anger issues:** OH ILY BIG D IM GONNA GO PLAY WITH ITT

**_Child with anger issues_** _has gone idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** i sense that i may have made a mistake somehow

**Kirby but he hates the government:** idiot move, nerd

**Wilby:** pretty risky play there ngl

**Lungs collapsing:** I had to redirect him

**Lungs collapsing:** i refuse to giev that child admin

**Kirby but he hates the government:** give*

**Lungs collapsing:** teCHNO I SWEAR IM NOT AFRAID TO GO BACK TO PRISON

**Wilby:** oKAy wtf is with everyone being in prison before

**Kirby but he hates the government:** we met in prison actually

**Wilby:** wtf??? I thought you said school??????

**Kirby but he hates the government:** no it was definitely prison 

**_Kirby but he hates the government_** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** idiot got his head stuck on the bars lmao loserrr

**Lungs collapsing:** TECHNO I WILL SMITE YOU

**Wilby** : dont mind me

**_Wilby_** _took a screenshot of the chat_

**_Wilby_** _has gone idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** WILBUR IFUCSNCKING BEAT UR ASS ISTG

**Kirby but he hates the government:** You coming over then?

**Lungs collapsing:** do you still have Nightmare on you?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** On the mantle

**Lungs collapsing:** :) be there in 5

**Kirby but he hates the government:** :)

**Lungs collapsing:** :) 

**_Lungs collapsing_** _has gone idle_

**_Kirby but he hates the government_** _has gone idle_

**Mexican duck:** Holys shit i almsot witcnessed a fucking murder

**Mexican duck:** wait hold on i wanna join this too

**_Mexican duck_** _has gone idle_

\-------

_fanfic rivals OWO_

**My uwu rival:** WERE YOU IN PRISON THIS MORNING???????

**Probably a blob:** ...

**Probably a blob:** I will neither confirm nor deny

**Probably a blob:** where did you even hear that anyways

**My uwu rival:** Dad

**Probably a blob:** hold on a sec

\-------

_green team babbeeeyyy_

**Nightmare adjacent:** FUCKING SNITCH

**_Papa Bird caw_** _has gone off idle_

**Papa Bird caw:** WTF?

\-------

_fanfic rivals OWO_

**Probably a blob:** lmao anyways

**Probably a blob:** it was just a short trip at like 3 am no biggie

**My uwu rival:** I cant believe this

**My uwu rival:** Does this rivalry mean nothing to you

**Probably a blob:** NUSDBNK

**Probably a blob:** LMAOOOO

**Probably a blob** : ill text u next time im in prison so u can commit a felony on ur way to pick me up

**My uwu rival:** That's all I'm asking for

**My uwu rival:** you still coming over?

**Probably a blob:** ye

**Probably a blob:** I just have to pick up my dumpster chipotle

**My uwu rival:** what

**Probably a blob:** dont tell phil, i paid for this, im eating it

**_Probably a blob_** _has gone idle_

\-------

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

**Thing 1:** Heads up, Dreams bringing something he calls "dumpster chipotle"

**Phil guy the father man:** that little shit

\-------

_green team babbeeeyyy_

**Papa Bird caw:** DREAM PUT THE DUMPSTER CHIPOTLE BACK OR SO HELP ME

**Nightmare adjacent:** I PAID FOR THIS

**Papa Bird caw:** DREAM

**Nightmare adjacent:** IM EATING IT

**Papa Bird caw:** DREAM!!!

**_Nightmare adjacent_** _attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Papa Bird caw:** YOU LITTLE SHIT

**_Papa Bird caw_** _has gone idle_

**Nightmare adjacent:** FUCK

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**Lungs collapsing:** fCK U TECHNO U BETTER PAY FOR MY FUNERAL U SNITCH

**_Lungs collapsing_** _has gone idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** wtf did i do???


	8. Chapter 8

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**_Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping: @Lungs collapsing** why the fuck did i just get a wedding invite from you

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** also why the hell am i not the best man?

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Capital-A Arson:** hes alive!

**_I'm lowkey lost_ ** _has gone off idle_

**I'm lowkey lost:** HE's alive!!

**Capital-A Arson:** bitch maybe you would know if you didnt disappear into the void for a week

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** I was sleeping!!

**Capital-A Arson:** FOR A FUCKING WEEK???

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** Why are you bullying me

**_Child with anger issues_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Child with anger issues:** ITS GEORGENOTFOUND!!!

**Child with anger issues:** HELLO GEORGENOTFOUND ITS ME TOMMY

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** Yes tommy hello, i could tell it was you

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** tomathy*

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone idle_

**Child with anger issues:** OI GREEN BITCH WTF??

**Capital-A Arson:** he's laughting so hard he hit his head on his desk smh

**Capital-A Arson:** oh

**Capital-A Arson:** hes like coughing his lungs out now wtf

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** tell him to log back in i need answers

**Capital-A Arson:** wait

**Capital-A Arson:** hes on the fucking floor laughing so much im not even sure if hes still breathing

**Capital-A Arson:** dude it wasnt even that funny wtf

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** i laughed so hard i got lightheaded

**Lungs collapsing:** i alsmot peed myself jesus fuck

**Capital-A Arson:** how are ur lungs not fucking broken dude

**Child with anger issues:** hes just built differently

**Lungs collapsing:** AHUJSA

**Lungs collapsing:** oKAY OKAY

**Lungs collapsing:** IMGOOD

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping** : ...

**Lungs collapsing:** Okay what did u wanna ask?

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping** : ur getting married???? Wtf???

**Lungs collapsing:** well if u were awake and responded to my texts u would kno im getting married in like 2 days

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping** : ...

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** are you like going insane rn? Is head okay? Did u laugh so hard u lost ur braincells???

**Capital-A Arson:** he just wants the stuoid basket lmao

**Lungs collapsing:** i want free shit

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping** : ur??rich??? And can buy things?????

**Lungs collapsing:** okay

**Lungs collapsing:** but here me out

**Lungs collapsing:** free shit :D

**Child with anger issues:** BIG D UR RICH???

**Lungs collapsing:** no, where did u hear that

**Lungs collapsing:** its all lies

**Child with anger issues:** WHY WONT U BUY ME STUFF? I WANT FREE STUFFF

**Lungs collapsing:** tommy im literally getting married to get free stuff how is that rich

**Child with anger issues:** GEORGENOT FOUND SAID SO AND GEORGENOTOFUND NEVER LIES

**Lungs collapsing:** Wha-

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** please stop typing out my full name

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** What's up with you nerds?

**Child with anger issues:** DREAMS RICH AND HE WONT BUY ME A NEW AXE

**Kirby but he hates the government:** what?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** what happened to your old axe?

**Lungs collapsing:** oh you wanted a new axe

**Lungs collapsing:** lmao i can do that :)

**Child with anger issues:** :DDDDDD

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Tommy what happened to your old axe!?!

**Child with anger issues:** NOTHING FCK OFF TECHNO

**Kirby but he hates the government:** HOLY SHIT

**Kirby but he hates the government:** DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH WILBURS GUITAR

**Kirby but he hates the government:** BRUUHHHHH

**Child with anger issues:** NO FUCK YOU

**Lungs collapsing:** i sense chaos

**Lungs collapsing: @Wilby**

**Child with anger issues:** NO FUCK U I TAKE BACK EBERY NICE THING ISAID ABOUT YOU

**_Wilby_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Wilby:** tommy

**Child with anger issues:** i dont know what theyre talking about wilbur i swear

**Wilby:** tommy

**Wilby:** tommy where are you

**Child with anger issues:** ...

**Child with anger issues:** nowhere

**_Child with anger_ ** _issues has gone idle_

**_Wilby_ ** _has gone idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** why is ther ea murder everyday in ur house tech

**Lungs collapsing:** must be fun

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Only the strongest survive in this household

**Kirby but he hates the government:** and my siblings are WEAK

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping** : Okay wait no

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping** : Dream u still havent explained

**Lungs collapsing:** dude ur just gonna have to backread thats too many words to type out again

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping** : ugghhh i cant believe this

**_Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping_ ** _has gone idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** thats what u get for SLEEPING 17 HOURS A DAY HOLY SHIT GEOGRE

**Capital-A Arson:** dude complains about missing stuff but then he disappears for like a month with no contact

**Lungs collapsing:** smh when do u bet we'll see him again

**Capital-A Arson:** id say a week but ur getting married soon so maybe less if the fool finds his alarm clock

**I'm lowkey lost:** ooh is it bashing on george time

**Lungs collapsing:** we bash him cuz we love him, even if hes been mia since he was born

**Lungs collapsing:** oh and speaking of the wedding btw

**Lungs collapsing:** did u all get invites, i sent them out last night

**I'm lowkey lost:** yess!! Im definitely coming 

**Capital-A Arson:** im walking u down the aisle so obviuosly

**Lungs collapsing:** NICEEE

**Lungs collapsing:** Techno? Hbu??

**Kirby but he hates the government:** uhhh ill have to check my schedule

**Lungs collapsing:** do u have something going on this Friday

**Kirby but he hates the government:** class

**Lungs collapsing:** we dont have classes this friday

**Kirby but he hates the government:** maybe you dont

**Lungs collapsing:** WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** TECHNO????????

**I'm lowkey lost:** im now just realizing he has a habit of just leaving real quick

**Capital-A Arson:** lmao i know right

**Capital-A Arson:** but it ususally just happens with

**Capital-A Arson:** ohhhhhhhh

**I'm lowkey lost:** what?

**Capital-A Arson:** LMAOOOO

**Capital-A Arson:** HOLD ON I GOTTA TEXT SOME PEOPLE

\-------

_fanfic rivals OWO_

**Probably a blob: @My uwu rival**

**Probably a blob: @My uwu rival**

**Probably a blob: @My uwu rival**

**Probably a blob:** TECHNO PICK THE FUCK UP

**_My uwu rival_ ** _has gone off idle_

**My uwu rival:** Dream do you mind, I'm trying to do something here

**Probably a blob:** why wont u come to my wedding

**My uwu rival:** You mean ur FAKE wedding

**Probably a blob:** YES MY WEDDING WHY WONT U COME

**My uwu rival:** Because its FAKE and unimportant and I have other stuff to do

**Probably a blob:** cmon dude its a whole shebang its gonna look nice

**Probably a blob:** im even wearing a dress and everything

**My uwu rival:** ANHUSBJNKyoure adress???

**Probably a blob:** LMAO im WEARING* a dress im not a dress

**Probably a blob:** wtf happened to ur spelling

**My uwu rival:** I NESD TO GO

**_My uwu rival_ ** _has gone idle_

**Probably a blob:** TECHNO?

**Probably a blob:** TECHNO WTF ???

**Probably a blob:** I KNWO WHEER U FUCKING LIVE I SWEAR

**_Probably a blob_ ** _took a screenshot of the chat_

\-------

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

**_Thing 1_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Thing 1:** AHJS DADA WE NWED TO MOVE AWAHY I CANT HANDLE BEING HERET ANYMORE

**_Phil guy the father man_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Phil guy the father man:** ur spelling...

**Phil guy the father man:** did you have a talk with dream?

**Thing 1:** IF DREASM TEXSTS U IVE MOVESOUT

**Phil guy the father man:** what?

**Thing 1:** AND DIED

**_Thing 1_ ** _has gone idle_

**Phil guy the father man:** sure yeah

**Phil guy the father:** Ill even put fake tears in my eyes and sob into the floor

**Phil guy the father man:** 3 kids

**Phil guy the father man:** i adopted 3 kids and theyre all like this

**Phil guy the father man:** smh

**_Phil guy the father man_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_green team babbeeeyyy_

**Nightmare adjacent:** Phil

**_Papa Bird caw_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Papa Bird caw:** Dream

**Nightmare adjacent:** seeing as how ur family is full of snitches

**Nightmare adjacent:** you know why im here

**Papa Bird caw:** ...

**Papa Bird caw:** Techno moved out

**Nightmare adjacent:** what

**Papa Bird caw:** and died

**Nightmare adjacent:** WHAT

**Papa Bird caw:** it was all so quick and tragic and sad and were all mourning so much rn

**Nightmare adjacent:** uh huh

**Nightmare adjacent:** so is tommys way of mourning sending me pics of axes for me to buy

**Papa Bird caw:** SO YOU DID BUY IT FOR HIM

**Nightmare adjacent:** THIS ISNT ABOUT ME MR MINECRAFT

**Nightmare adjacent:** TELL UR SON TO COME TO MY WEDDINGG

**Papa Bird caw:** why do you even need techno to come, he could actually be busy (he's not)

**Nightmare adjacent:** pshhhh snitches

**Nightmare adjacent:** I wanted to show off my outfit :( plus i wanted to hang out

**Papa Bird caw:** Oh?

**Nightmare adjacent:** cmon dadzaa work ur dad magic and get him to come

**Papa Bird caw:** ...

**Papa Bird caw:** Ill try but no promises

**Nightmare adjacent:** :(

**_Papa Bird caw_ ** _took a screenshot of the chat_

\-------

_dream team but fuck sleeping beauty_

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** Techno wont come to my wedding :(

**Brother from another mother:** oh no dude

**Brother from another mother:** did he say why?

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** no he just left chat real quick

**_Secretly a sugar daddy_ ** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Brother from another mother:** ...

**Brother from another mother:** dont worry dreamie ill handle it

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** yeyyyy :)

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** btw do u want to see pics of trial dresses i tried on?

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** papa puffy took some pics and i need to show off

**Brother from another mother:** OH HELL YEA

**_Secretly a sugar daddy_ ** _has attached 5 files [picture attachment]_

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** and heres me doing a little twirl cuz ballgown dresses fucking rocks

**_Secretly a sugar daddy_ ** _has attached a file [video 0:12]_

**Brother from another mother:** INCREDIBLE

**Brother from another mother:** AMZAING

**Brother from another mother:** WORK IT DREEAMM

**_Brother from another mother_ ** _took a screenshot of the chat_

**_Brother from another mother_ ** _saved video from the chat_

**Brother from another mother:** damn dream ur really going all out

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** fuck yeah i am

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** its my wedding day i want the fancy clothes

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** speaking of which i need to go buy that little gremlin a new axe

**Brother from another mother:** lmao tommy?

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** maybe one for tubs and boo too

**Brother from another mother:** ANSISJA are u just getting everyone an axe

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** its a universal gift

**Secretly a sugar daddy:** ill see ya later snapmap

**_Secretly a sugar daddy_ ** _has gone idle_

**Brother from another mother:** bitch

**_Brother from another mother_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

**_Phil guy the father man_ ** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Phil guy the father man:** take this however you want :)

**_Phil guy the father man_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Thing 1_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Thing 1:** ASNJISJDA DAD???WTF??


	9. Chapter 9

_THE MOST POPULAR GUY_

**_Feral MAN_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Feral MAN:** technos screaming at himself in front of the mirror again

**_You are my dad_ ** _has gone off idle_

**You are my dad:** ...

**You are my dad:** well hello to you too tommy

**You are my dad:** whats he screaming about today?

**Feral MAN:** i think hes arguing with himself about

**Feral MAN:** uhh

**Feral MAN:** a wedding? Something about a furry wtf???

**Feral MAN:** and uh something something

**Feral MAN:** oh ewww he wants to kiss somebody what fuck who the hell

**You are my dad:** oh no

**You are my dad:** wait tommy maybe you should stop listening

**Feral MAN:** ...

**Feral MAN:** ITS FUCKING DREAM WTFFFFF

**Feral MAN:** WTFFFFFFFFF

**Feral MAN:** WTF

**Feral MAN:** WTF

**Feral MAN:** WTF

**You are my dad:** TOMMY LISTEN YOU CANT TELL ANYONE

**_Feral MAN_ ** _has gone idle_

**You are my dad:** SHIT

**_You are my dad_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**_Wilby_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Wilby:** jump in the Cadillac

**_Mexican duck_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Mexican duck:** GIRL lets put some miles On it

**Wilby:** anything you want

**Mexican duck:** juST TO Put a smile on it

**_I'm lowkey lost_ ** _has gone off idle_

**I'm lowkey lost:** yOU DESRVE IT BABBY

**Mexican duck:** YOU EDSERVE IT OHHHHHH

**Wilby:** AND IM GONNA GIVE IT TO YOU

**_A muffin with horns_ ** _has gone off idle_

**A muffin with horns:** what's going on?

**Wilby:** GOLD JEWLLRY SHINING SO BRIGHT

**A muffin with horns:** What??

**_Child with anger issues_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Child with anger issues:** NJBHDFSKABJFAJFDJJMFDKNLSD

**Child with anger issues:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Child with anger issues:** WILBURRRR WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

**Wilby:** THATS WHAT U GET FOR WRECKING MY GUITAR U FERAL GREMLIN

**Wilby:** FEEL THE FUCKING PAINNN

**Child with anger issues:** NOOOO

**Child with anger issues:** STOPPPPPP

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** C'mon Wilbur that's cringe

**Child with anger issues:** HA SUCK ON THAT TECHNOS ON MY SIDE

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has attached a file [video 0:22]_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** You can't beat the original

**Child with anger issues:** OHHHH YOU SHOULDNT HAVE DONE THAT TECHNO

**Kirby but he hates the government:** LMAO what are you gonna do

**Child with anger issues:** I HAVE LEARNED SOME VERY INTERESTING THINGS TODAY BROTHER

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ??

**_Dadza <3_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Dadza <3:** TECHNO BAN TOMMY

**Kirby but he hates the government:** WHAT

**Dadza <3:** BAN TOMYYY NOWW

**Child with anger issues:** OH NO DONT YOU FUCKING DARE

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has banned_ **_Child with anger issues_ ** _from the group_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** okay

**Kirby but he hates the government:** As much as I love not having tommy here, why did I ban him?

**Dadza <3:** just give me a second, ill be back

**_Dadza <3_ ** _has gone idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Oh shit

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Somethings about to go down

**Kirby but he hates the government: @Wilby** do you know what's up?

**Wilby:** No???

**Wilby:** I dont recall him breaking anything today?

**Wilby:** he also didnt set the kitchen on fire when he made food so overall hes been pretty behaved

**A muffin with horns:** How often does Tommy set fire to the kitchen for you to say that?

**Wilby:** lets just say were on first name basis with the repair dudes

**Kirby but he hates the government:** We get lunch with them once a month, its real nice

**A muffin with horns:** Oh boy

\-------

_THE MOST POPULAR GUY_

**Feral MAN:** DAD WTF WHY DID U GET HIM TO BAN ME

**_You are my dad_ ** _has gone off idle_

**You are my dad:** BECAUSE

**You are my dad:** YOU ARE NOT EXPOSING UR BROTHER TO THE ENTIRE GC

**Feral MAN:** ...

**Feral MAN:** HOL Y SHIT

**Feral MAN:** TECHNO ACTUALLY LIKES BIG D???????

**You are my dad:** Well

**You are my dad:** I will neither confirm nor deny...

**Feral MAN:** HOLY FUCK IS BIG D GONNA BE MY BROTHER??!?!

**You are my dad:** TOMMY!!!

**You are my dad:** listen

**You are my dad:** Your brother is already emotionally constipated as it is

**You are my dad:** Don't bring it up or anything just let him figure it out himself

**Feral MAN:** ...

**You are my dad:** I will only allow LIGHT pushing

**You are my dad:** UNDERSTAND

**Feral MAN:** :DDDDDDDDD

**Feral MAN:** okay but

**Feral MAN:** to be real, i do think theyll be good together

**Feral MAN:** plus i want tech to be happy

**Feral MAN:** even if he is a fucking asshole

**You are my dad:** why cant you be nice to your brothers to their faces

**Feral MAN:** id rather die

**Feral MAN:** tell techno to unban me

**You are my dad:** fine

**You are my dad:** behave

**_You are my dad_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**Mexican duck:** guasuy i dont thinks this looks right

**_Mexican duck_ ** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**A muffin with horns:** Did it even rise??

**Mexican duck:** i put it to riise

**Wilby:** did you put yeast in it

**Mexican duck:** nutrional yeast:))

**Wilby:** ...

**Wilby:** you fucking idiot

**Mexican duck:** WTF WILBUR WHY YOU GOTTA AATCCK ME

**Kirby but he hates the government:** lmao just throw it in the oven and see if it catches on fire

**Wilby:** smh quackity

**Mexican duck:** youre alla dicks and i hate it here

**Mexican duck:** i can cook yknow

**A muffin with horns:** LANGUAGE!!

**Mexican duck:** THEY WERE MAKING FUSN OF MY PIZZA

**A muffin with horns:** I mean, it does look a little wrong

**I'm lowkey lost:** sorry man I gotta agree with them

**Mexican duck:** WTFFF

**_Dadza <3_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Dadza <3:** techno you can unban tommy now

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I could

**Kirby but he hates the government:** but hear me out

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I don't

**Dadza <3:** Techno

**Wilby:** what did he even do anyways

**Wilby:** did he secretly set something on fire?

**Dadza <3:** no nothings broken or burnt

**Dadza <3:** i think

**Dadza <3:** I just needed to talk to him about something before he runs his mouth and gets killed by SOMEONE in chat

**Kirby but he hates the government:** It's fine dad, you can say its me

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has unbanned_ **_Child with anger issues_ ** _from the group_

**Child with anger issues:** IM BACK BITCHES

**Wilby:** goodbye to the peace and quiet

**Child with anger issues:** FICK TOU WILBUR

**Wilby:** <3

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** lmao why did i just get a notif that tommy got banned

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I banned him

**Lungs collapsing:** i knew itd happen eventually

**Lungs collapsing:** a little sooner than what i expected tho

**Kirby bit he hates the government:** I see him everyday at home, it takes very little for me to snap

**Lungs collapsing:** valid

**Child with anger issues:** DREAMM  


**Lungs collapsing:** TOMMYY

**Lungs collapsing:** whats up gremlin child

**Child with anger issues:** ARE U REALLY LETTING ME BE FLOWER BOY WITH TUBBO

**Lungs collapsing:** of course of cousre :) youll both be walking before everyone with ranboo too

**Wilby:** Dream pls note that i got new glasses for this so i can look as official as possible

**Lungs collapsing:** incredible, dress to impress

**A muffin with horns:** Both me and Skeppy are going btw

**Lungs collapsing:** <3 <3 <3 thank yeeeee

**Lungs collapsing:** im so glad that EVERYONE HERE is comeing to my wedding i feel so loved <3

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**Lungs collapsing:** NOW IF YOULL EXCUSE ME

**Lungs collapsing:** im currently having an issue so i might need tosdafbg nj

**Dadza <3:** DREAM????

**Dadza <3:** wtf does this kid do everytime i look away for like 2 seconds

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Capital-A Arson:** dream just informed me to tell you guys not to worry about him and that hes fine :)

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Propaganda

**Mexican duck:** bulslhit but go off

**I'm lowkey lost:** sounds fake but okay

**Dadza <3: **completely believable, SURE WHY NOT

**Child with anger issues:** lmao hes right outside

**Dadza <3:** ...

**Dadza <3:** WAIT HES OUTSIDE OUR F UCKING HOUSE???

**Child with anger issues:** no hes running by it

**Child with anger issues:** real fuck ing fast

**Child with anger issues:** DUDUDU DU

**Child with anger issues:** fucking zoom by

**Dadza <3:** WTF WHYS HE RUNNING WHERES HE GOING

**Child with anger issues:** truck

**Kirby but he hates the government:** what

**Child with anger issues:** hes chasing after some truck

**Child with anger issues:** aaaand hes gone

**Dadza <3:** WHAT

**Kirby but he hates the government:** WHAT THE FUCK???

**Mexican duck:** oH shoIT

**Mexican duck:** EAAIT HES RUNNING PAST MY HOUSE NOW

**Mexican duck:** WTF ADGFKJNFJGKJANDSFA WTFFFFFF

**Dadza <3:** WHAT HAPPENED??

**Mexican duck:** HE WAS CHASING AFTER A FUCKING ICE CREAM TRUCK WTFFFF

**Mexican duck:** GOD THIS MAN IS MY HERO

**Capital-A Arson:** I told yall hes fine

**Dadza <3:** I-

**Dadza <3:** ...

**_Dadza <3_ ** _has gone idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** LMAO dads screaming out the window

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has attached a file [video 0:09]_

**Wilby:** Dads so passionate

\-------

**_Sapnap_ ** _added_ **_Technoblade, Sam_ ** _and_ **_Punz_ ** _into the group_

**Sapnap** has renamed the group _intervention_

**Sapnap:** listen up **@Technoblade**

**Technoblade:** What is this?

**Technoblade:** What's happening?

**Technoblade:** NOT AGAIN

**_Sam_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Sam:** this is very important you cant get out of this

**_Punz_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Punz:** we need to talk

**Technoblade:** ...

**Technoblade:** no

**_Technoblade_ ** _has left the chat_

**_Sapnap_ ** _has added_ **_Technoblade_ ** _into the group_

**Technoblade:** I really fucking hate admin power

**Sapnap:** you need to go my babeys wedding or i will personnaly drag you there

**Technoblade:** You can't make me do anything Sapnap, I will literally beat you the ground

**Punz:** we know why u dont want to go

**Technoblade:** ...

**Technoblade:** liSTEAN THERS A PERFECTLY GOOD ECPLANATION HERE

**Sapnap:** for an english major ur spelling just left there

**Technoblade:** imbeing bulliesd and i wont stand for it

**Technoblade:** why do i even need to go to the wedding

**Sam:** Dream wants u to

**Technoblade:** thats not a very good reason

**Punz:** Dream REALLY wants you to

**Technoblade:** ...

**Sapnap:** Dream EXPLICITLY TOLD ME THAT HE REALLLY WANTS YOU TO COME SEE HIM

**Technoblade:** i-

**Technoblade:** listen

**Technoblade:** you said u know why i didnt want to go

**Technoblade:** im not sure about you masochists but id ont really wannt see the guy i might have acrush on get married to someone else

**Sam:** "might" lmao sure

**Technoblade:** LISTEN

**Sapnap:** what would it take to get u to come

**Technoblade:** nothing

**Sapnap:** not even for

**Sapnap:** limited edition pictures of dream wearing different types of wedding dresses that no one has ever seen

**Technoblade:** ...

**Technoblade:** lies

**_Sapnap_ ** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Sam:** HOLY SHIT HE LOOKS SO GOOD

**Punz:** LOOK AT MY BOY WORK IT

**Technoblade:** ...

**Sapnap:** I have 4 more pics

**Sapnap:** and a video

**Sapnap:** :)

**Technoblade:** ...

**Technoblade:** id ont need this

**_Technoblade_ ** _has gone idle_

**Sam:** well that was anticlimactic

**Punz:** hows he ever gonna ask dream out like this

**Sam:** smh

**Sapnap:** dont worry boys itll be fine :)

**_Sapnap_ ** _has gone idle_

**Punz:** well then

**_Punz_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Sam_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

**_Technoblade_ ** _added_ **_Sapnap_ ** _into the group_

**_Technoblade_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Technoblade:** give me the pics and the video

**_Sapnap_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Sapnap:** so ur going? :)

**Technoblade:** GIVE THE PICS AND THE VIDEO

**Sapnap:** damn

**_Sapnap_ ** _has attached 4 files [picture attachment]_

**_Sapnap_ ** _has attached a file [video 0:12]_

**_Technoblade_ ** _took a screenshot of the chat_

**_Technoblade_ ** _saved a video from the chat_

**Sapnap:** :)

**Sapnap:** it starts at 2

**Technoblade:** ...

**Technoblade:** fine

**_Technoblade_ ** _has gone idle_

**_Sapnap_ ** _has gone idle_

\-------

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

**_Thing 1_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Thing 1:** IVE TUERNED INTO A FUCKING SIMP

**_Phil guy the father man_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Phil guy the father man:** always have been

**Thing 1:** fCK U

**Phil guy the father man:** :)


	10. Chapter 10

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**_Child with anger issues_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Child with anger issues: @Dadza <3**

**Child with anger issues:** what do i have to do for u to get us a puppy???

**_Dadza <3_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Dadza <3:** right now

**Dadza <3:** this second

**Dadza <3:** give me $1200 and i will get you one

**Child with anger issues:** ...

**Child with anger issues: @Lungs collapsing**

**Dadza <3:** wha-

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** whats happening

**Child with anger issues:** what do i have to do for you to give me $1200

**Lungs collapsing:** why would i do that?

**Child with anger issues:** dog

**Lungs collapsing:** ...

**Lungs collapsing:** check your paypal

**Dadza <3:** dream wtf???

**Child with anger issues:** POG

**Child with anger issues:** Now dadza, in my paypal is incredible amounts of money

**Child with anger issues:** that i will be more than willing to trade in

**Child with anger issues:** for a dog

**Lungs collapsing:** hes right, it is an incredible amount of money

**Dadza <3:** i don't believe this

**_Child with anger issues_ ** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Dadza <3:** WTFFF

**Child with anger issues: @Wilby @Kirby but he hates the government** what kind of dog you bitches want

**_Wilby_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Wilby:** ayyyy dad finally rellented

**Wilby:** howd u convince him

**Child with anger issues:** with my money

**Wilby:** you have no money

**Child with anger issues:** backread

**Wilby:** DREAM WTF WHY

**Lungs collapsing:** IT WAS FOR A GOOD CAUSE

**_Why am I here_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Why am I here:** Dream how could you :(

**Why am I here:** Getting tommy a dog but not us :(

**Why am I here:** My heart is broken and life is a miserable nightmare :(

**Lungs collapsing:** ...

**Lungs collapsing:** ...

**Lungs collapsing:** if you can convince puffy to get a dog, i will pay for it

**Why am I here:** :D

**Why am I here:** Sad face always works

**_Why am I here_ ** _has gone idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** I'm feeling betrayed for some reason

**Child with anger issues:** AYYY ranboos and tubbos dog canbe friends with our dog

**Dadza <3:** I-

**Wilby:** you have to relent dadza

**Child with anger issues:** i have so much money

**Dadza <3:** ...

**Dadza <3:** fine

**Dadza <3:** but tommy give dream back the money, ill just pay for it

**Child with anger issues:** but my free money

**Lungs collapsing:** nah its all good dadza u can keep the money, plus you bailed sapnap out that one time

**Lungs collapsing:** also ur dog is gonna be my dog cuz im going to visit it everyday

**Lungs collapsing:** im basically just gonna half live in ur house now

**Dadza <3:** Dream this is a lot of money

**Lungs collapsing:** its okay i have more

**Dadza <3:** wha-

**Dadza <3:** who are you?

**Lungs collapsing:** :)

**Wilby:** Dream if you really want a dog why not get one?

**Lungs collapsing:** Me and sapnap arent allowed dogs in the dorm :(

**_Kirby but he hates the government_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Sapnap and I*

**Lungs collapsing:** Why must you come in here to hurt me

**Kirby but he hates the government:** It's what you deserve green boy

**Lungs collapsing:** I-

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Also, thanks for the dog :)

**Lungs collapsing:** i came out here to have a good time and im honestly feeling so atacked rn

**Kirby but he hates the government:** L

**Lungs collapsing: @Dadza <3** you gotta take ur kid now hes being mean to me :(

**Dadza <3:** Techno...

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I mean Dream you're so great!! You're so cool!! :D

**Lungs collapsing:** that is disgusting never say that to my face again

**Kirby but he hates the government:** WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME THEN

**Child with anger issues:** wnough with ur weird flirting thing

**Kirby but he hates the government:** exCUSE YOU

**Child with anger issues:** dad dog when??

**Wilby:** DAD DOG WHEN??

**Dadza <3:** we can go later tonight

**Dadza <3:** techno u coming?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Can't, I have club

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Just get a floofy one for me

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Shit fluffy*

**Lungs collapsing:** floofy

**Child with anger issues:** floofy

**Wilby:** floofy

**Dadza <3:** floofy

**Kirby but he hates the government:** FUCK

**Lungs collapsing:** feel PAIN BITCH BOY

**Kirby but he hates the government:** SQUARE UP AND FIGHT ME U GREEN ASS TELETUBBY

**Lungs collapsing:** IF I WASNT IN THEORETICAL PHYSICS RN I WOULD FUCKING THROW HANDS

**Dadza <3:** DREAM ARE U IN CLASS RN??

**Lungs collapsing:** uhhhhh

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Lmao coward

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**_A muffin with horns_ ** _has gone off idle_

**A muffin with horns:** I don't want to want to alarm anyone, but Dreams bag is definitely moving

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Capital-A Arson:** youre just seeing things bad :) dont worry about it :) nothing weird is going on here :)

**A muffin with horns:** Why do I not trust that at all?

**_Lungs collapsing_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** don’t worry bad :) this is normal :)

**A muffin with horns:** …

**A muffin with horns: @Dadza <3 @Papa Puffy <3** I don’t feel safe

**Dadza <3:** Dream

**Dadza <3:** Sapnap

**Dadza <3:** what have you two done

**Lungs collapsing:** absolutely nothing wrong dadza

**Capital-A Arson:** yeah, everything here is perfectly normal

**_I'm lowkey lost_ ** _has gone off idle_

**I'm lowkey lost:** I can attest that everything is completely ordinary here

**_A muffin with horns_ ** _has attached a file [video 0:06]_

**Lungs collapsing:** …

**Capital-A Arson:** …

**I'm lowkey lost:** well boys ur on ur own for this one

**Lungs collapsing:** theres a perfectly good reason for this

**Dadza <3:** please enlighten me on this "perfectly good reason"

**Lungs collapsing:** of course

**Lungs collapsing:** sapnap go ahead and enlighten dadza over here

**Capital-A Arson:** WHA-

**Capital-A Arson:** well u see

**Capital-A Arson:** the thing is

**Capital-A Arson:** dream got a new limited edition moving backpack

**Dadza <3:** …

**Capital-A Arson:** it moves and evrything

**Capital-A Arson:** and occasionally makes a noise but lets not talk about it

**Dadza <3:** …

**Dadza <3:** Dream

**Lungs collapsing:** ...yes?

**Dadza <3:** what are u smuggling in ur backpack

**Lungs collapsing:** well would u believe me if I said it really was a limited edition moving backpack

**Dadza <3:** no

**Lungs collapsing:** then I don’t want to say

**_Papa Puffy <3_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Papa Puffy <3:** What happened? Whats going on?

**Lungs collapsing:** PUFFY!!!!

**Capital-A Arson:** its been so long since youve logged in

**Papa Puffy <3:** DUCKLING!

**Papa Puffy <3:** Ive been busy dealing with some stuff but I have some free time now :D

**Lungs collapsing:** :DDDD

**Dadza <3:** don’t try to avoid the question dream

**Dadza <3:** what are u smuggling

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Don't worry dad, I got this

**Lungs collapsing:** Techno?

**Capital-A Arson:** DREAM HES BEHIND U FUCKIGN RTUN DFUDE

**Lungs collapsing:** SHIT

**Kirby but he hates the government:** COME BACK HERE YOU SPEEDY BITCH

**Lungs collapsing:** SAPSNAP TAKE THE BAG

**Lungs collapsing:** ILLTDISTRACT HIM

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has gone idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** And how exactly are you planning on distracting me

**Lungs collapsing:** like this :)

**Kirby but he hates the government:** like wahjrgskhhk

**A muffin with horns:** Oh no!!!

**Dadza <3:** OH NO WHAT??

**I'm lowkey lost:** HOLY SHIT DREAM JUST TACKLED HIM

**I'm lowkey lost:** HES UST HANGING ON FOR DEAR LIFE

**_I'm lowkey lost_ ** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**I'm lowkey lost:** theyre just going at it

**I'm lowkey lost:** is this considered flirting?

**Papa Puffy <3:** Did I-

**Papa Puffy <3:** Did I miss somehting, I feel like im missing something

**Dadza <3:** I know dream isnt my son but can I unadopt both of them

**Dadza <3:** is that possible?

**Dadza <3:** im so tired

**Papa Puffy <3:** sorry for leaving ypu to handle the children on your own

**Dadza <3:** dont worry about it, at this point im just glad that theres another adult in this gc

**I'm lowkey lost:** um

**I'm lowkey lost:** most of us are like,,21 and older

**Dadza <3:** that means nothing to this group

**Dadza <3:** if it did then I wouldn’t have to had answer a call from quackity asking me how long to boil hotdogs

**Dadza <3:** which is all kinds of wrong btw

**Lungs collapsing:** SAPNAP WHER ARE YOU QUICKLY

**Capital-A Arson:** I CANT SAY U IDIOT HE'LL READ IT

**Lungs collapsing:** no worries I took his phone NA DHE IS CHASING SO FUCKINGQUICKLY

**Capital-A Arson:** IM NEAR THE COMPUTER LAB ON THE SECOND FLOOR

**Capital-A Arson:** RUN DUDEE

**Lungs collapsing:** IM RUNNNING QWHY IS HE SO FAST NOW

**Dadza <3:** well then

**Dadza <3:** to all the (semi) normal people in this chat

**Dadza <3:** how are you all doing

**A muffin with horns:** I'm doing great actually, I'm about to go to the mall to get something to wear for tomorrow

**I'm lowkey lost:** SAMEE

**I'm lowkey lost:** but I only need dress shoes

**Lungs collapsing:** HES CATCHING UP WTF IS GIOING ON

**A muffin with horns:** You can totally come with me and we can go together :)

**Lungs collapsing:** SAPNAAAAPPPP

**Capital-A Arson:** RUN DREAMM

**I'm lowkey lost:** aw thanks bad, ill meet you after my class then

**A muffin with horns:** Sure :)

**Lungs collapsing:** AHSAHAWBJDLKAEHFLKRSH

**Papa Puffy <3:** I'm also doing well Phil, its been stressful but I finally got some stuff organized

**Papa Puffy <3:** Speaking of which, i do need to talk to you about something

**_Mexican duck_ ** _has gone off idle_

**Mexican duck:** uhh why is Techno and Dream wrestling on the floor

**Mexican duck:** is this some weird mating ristual im notaware of?

**I'm lowkey lost:** why does ur ability to spell change so often

**Mexican duck:** it depsnds on my karma

**I'm lowkey lost:** wtf?

**Dadza <3:** sure Puffy we can talk when ur free, no worries

**I'm lowkey lost:** I love that theres like 3 different things happening rn

**Mexican duck:** is one of thwm why techno just tried to roundhouse dream?

**Dadza <3:** im trying to pretend that everythings okay

**Dadza <3:** stop ruining my immersion before my blood pressure rises

**Mexican duck:** rip Mr. Minecrafts sanity

**Mexican duck:** oh

**Mexican duck:** theyre stopping?

**Dadza <3:** oh thank god

**Capital-A Arson:** DREAM WHO WON???

**Lungs collapsing:** THERES IS NO DREAM ONLY ME

**Capital-A Arson:** NOOO DREAAAMMMM

**Lungs collapsing:** BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

**Mexican duck:** this is definataely a weird mating ritual

**_Mexican duck_ ** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Capital-A Arson:** TECHNO UNHAND DREAM RIGHT NOW!!!

**Lungs collapsing:** When he coughs up my phone, I will

**Mexican duck:** LMAO dreams shoutsing "run sapnap run dont let shim take it"

**Mexican duck:** whats "it"?

**I'm lowkey lost:** their limited edition moving backpack

**Mexican duck:** what

**Mexican duck:** HOLY SHIT DREAM JSUSTA GOT AWAY

**Mexican duck:** OH EWWW HE SJUT LICKED HIS HAND AND STARTED BOLTING IT DOEWN THE HALLWAY

**Mexican duck:** ASJDHFJK TECHNOS JUST STANDING THERE

**_Mexican duck_ ** _has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Capital-A Arson:** YES DREAM LETS GOOO

**_Capital-A Arson_ ** _has gone idle_

**Dadza <3: @Lungs collapsing** Uhh techno, you good there?

**Dadza <3:** Techno?

**Dadza <3: @Mexican duck** does he not have dreams phone anymore

**Mexican duck:** idk?

**Mexican duck:** I hink he still does

**Mexican duck:** but hes just nto moving

**A muffin with horns:** Is he okay???

**Mexican duck:** uhhhhhhhh

**Mexican duck:** wait hes doing something

**Lungs collapsing:** ...

**Dadza <3:** Techno?? What happened? Are you okay?

**Lungs collapsing:** I think i neeed to completely erase myslef from existance

**Lungs collapsing:** Dream has my phoen

**Dadza <3:** is that bad?

**Lungs collapsing:** my backgroud pic

**Mexican duck:** oh?

**I'm lowkey lost:** OH

**Papa Puffy <3:** oh no??

**Dadza <3:** Oh shit

\-------

Thank you for this amazing pic by Lunar 

Tumblr: @xlunar-artistx

Her youtube channel is: https://youtu.be/ldwttAVoQJo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna fyi the amazing fanart from last chapter was based on a scene from chapter 4/5 so its not necessarily Technos bg pic for this one lmao

_fanfic rivals OWO_

**My uwu rival:** Techno

**My uwu rival:** i still have ur phone

**My uwu rival:** if u promise not to grab my bag and run

**My uwu rival:** i will be willing to hand it back

**Probably a blob:** ...

**My uwu rival:** techno?

**Probably a blob:** dream

**Probably a blob:** youve probably seen it

**My uwu rival:** seen what?

**Probably a blob:** wha?

**Probably a blob:** the background

**Probably a blob:** yknow the

**Probably a blob:** the picture

**My uwu rival:** oh

**My uwu rival:** OH

**My uwu rival:** oh yea that

**Probably a blob:** yea...that

**My uwu rival:** yeah! I prefer the ballgown one too

**Probably a blob:** what

**My uwu rival:** its really easy to move around in

**My uwu rival:** like i can still run with it

**My uwu rival:** which is a plus in my book

**Probably a blob:** what

**Probably a blob:** no wait

**Probably a blob:** thats not what i meant

**My uwu rival:**???

**My uwu rival:** what are u talking about then

**Probably a blob:** i mean the fact that ur my background pic

**My uwu rival:** yea?

**Probably a blob:** that doesnt weird you out at all?

**My uwu rival:** why would it lmao

**My uwu rival:** im flattered btw

**My uwu rival:** i look hella good in that pic and it should be appreciated

**Probably a blob:** well

**Probably a blob:** i mean yeah

**Probably a blob:** you do look really good

**My uwu rival:** O-O

**My uwu rival:** TECHNO

**My uwu rival:** IS THIS THE START OF OUR 200K SLOWBURN ENEMIES TO LOVERS FANFIC???

**Probably a blob:**...

**Probably a blob:** I changed my mind

**Probably a blob:** Give me back my phone so I can delete you from my contacts list

**My uwu rival:** pffft you would never

**My uwu rival:** according to you

**My uwu rival:** im your "green bastard <3"

**Probably a blob:** STOP GOIJNG THEROUGH MY CONTACTS AYOU PIAECE OF SHIT

**My uwu rival:** I dont understand how ur spelling is either 1 or 100 and no in between

**Probably a blob:** shut up you nerd

**Probably a blob:** come out the computer lab

**Probably a blob:** im right out front

**My uwu rival:** kay

**My uwu rival:** <3

**Probably a blob:** <3

**My uwu rival:** :DD

_**Probably a blob** has gone idle_

**My uwu rival:** lmaooo

_**My uwu rival** has gone idle_

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

_**Child with anger issues** has attached 2 file [picture attachment]_

**Child with anger issues:** okay so weve narrowed it down to two

**Child with anger issues:** vote

**Wilby:** i personally like the tiny white one

**Wilby:** cuz look at the little face she showed me

_**Wilby** has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**I'm lowkey lost:** well im sold

**I'm lowkey lost:** that is a great reason

**Mexican duck:** get one of thoes hairless oanes

**Child with anger issues:** EW NO WTF ITS LIKE THERE NAKED

**Mexican duck:** DONT DISRESPECT THEM TOMMY

**Dadza <3:** STOP

**Dadza <3: **we need to decide already

**Wilby:** yeah that ladys been staring at us for like an hour now wondering why tf we're still here

**I'm lowkey lost:** go with the tiny small dog

**Mexican duck:** fine

**Mexican duck:** go with tehs smal tiny whit one

**Papa Puffy <3:** It is a cute one

**Papa Puffy <3:** although

**Papa Puffy <3:** both tubbo and ranboo want a big dog

**Papa Puffy <3:** so im kindof afraid it might get trampled over in playdates

_**Kirby but he hates the government** has gone off idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Don't worry about that, I'm not raising some weak dog

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Our dog will DOMINATE

**Dadza <3: **Techno!!

**Dadza <3: **you got your phone back

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Ye

**Papa Puffy <3:** what happened to dream?

**Mexican duck:** holy shit did yoasu kill him????

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I was close

**Kirby but he hates the government:** But sadly no

_**Lungs collapsing** has gone off idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** I lived bitch

**Papa Puffy <3: **Duckling !!!

**Lungs collapsing:** :DDDD

**Dadza <3:** so what was in the bag

**Lungs collapsing:** damn

**Lungs collapsing:** were still on that

**Lungs collapsing:** i was really hoping youd forget

**Dadza <3:** my attention span is a lot longer than a couple of hours dream

**Child with anger issues:** whats this about a bag?

**Child with anger issues:** DREAM ARE YOU DOIGN THE DRUGS

**Lungs collapsing:** NO

**Wilby:** AND YOURE NOT SHARING????

**Lungs collapsing:** im not doing any drugs!!!

**Wilby:** then whats in the bag dream

**Lungs collapsing:** ...

**Child with anger issues:** yeaaahhh what are you hiding big man

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Yeah Dream, what are you hiding in there :)

**Lungs collapsing:** AHGSDFGJFGDSHB

**Lungs collapsing:** uggh finee

**Lungs collapsing:** but im only showing it now cuz im safe and sound at home

**Lungs collapsing:** also sapnap and i barricaded our front door

_**Lungs collapsing** has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Dadza <3:** is

**Dadza <3: **is that a fuckig cat

**Lungs collapsing:** her name is patches and we love her

**Wilby:** i thought ur dorms didnt allow dogs? do they allow cats?

**Lungs collapsing:** absolutely

**Lungs collapsing:** not

**Lungs collapsing:** no one needs to know

**Papa Puffy <3:** Dream

**Lungs collapsing:** PLEASSSSEEE LOOK AT HER LITTLE FACE

_**Lungs collapsing** has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Lungs collapsing:** HOW CAN YOU SAY NO TO THIS :(

**Papa Puffy <3: **...

**Papa Puffy <3:** fine

**Papa Puffy <3:** but you need to take good care of her

**Lungs collapsing:** no worries, me and sap are great parents

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Sap and I*

**Lungs collapsing:** TECHNO I SWEAR TO FUKCING GOD

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I'm just trying to help you out here

**Lungs collapsing:** I can see you snickering you fucking ass

**Dadza <3:** wait

**Dadza <3:** is techno with you rn?

**Lungs collapsing:** Ye

**Dadza <3: **Techno I thought you had club?

**Kirby but he hates the government:**...

**Kirby but he hates the government:** shit

_**Kirby but he hates the government** has gone idle_

**Lungs collapsing:** lmao

_**Lungs collapsing** has attached a file [video 0:15]_

**Lungs collapsing:** look at him go

**Wilby:** he was too busy simping he deadass forgot about club smh

**Lungs collapsing:** simping for who?

**Wilby:** You cant be fucking serious

**Lungs collapsing:**???

**Papa Puffy <3:** Its no use Wil, you gotta hit him in the head with it for him to get it

**Wilby: **oh darling

**Wilby:** at least ur pretty

**Lungs collapsing:** ay thanks :D

**Child with anger issues:** enough with that

**Child with anger issues:** when can i meet cat?

**Lungs collapsing:** well when can i meet dog?

**Child with anger issues: @Dadza <3**

**Dadza <3:** sure fine, we can stop by their dorm on the way home

**Child with anger issues:** :D

**Lungs collapsing:** :DDDD yey

**Lungs collapsing:** Ill remove the table from the door

**Lungs collapsing:** Oh also tommy

**Lungs collapsing:** you can pick up your new axe when you swing by

**Child with anger issues:** POGGERS

**Dadza <3: **you know, just because you crossed it out, doesnt mean i cant read it

**Lungs collapsing:** yes it is, im admin, shut up

**Papa Puffy <3:** sorry about this Phil

**Dadza <3:** Its fine, ive accepted that ive lost all control

**Lungs collapsing:** :)

**Child with anger issues:** :)

**Wilby:** :)

**I'm lowkey lost:** :)

**Mexican duck:** :)

**Dadza <3:** I will unadopt every single one of you, dont think i wont do it

\-------

Exhausted parents of 26 demon children

**Philza:** what did you want to talk about btw?

**Puffy:** its about Dream

**Puffy:** well its about why hes been acting up lately

**Philza:** isnt he usually this incredibly careless and insane?

**Puffy:**...

**Puffy:** why hes been acting up MORE than usual lately

**Philza:** He does seem a little nervous these days

**Philza:** kind of jittery

**Puffy:** Yeah

**Puffy:** I'm not sure if you know

**Puffy:** but Dream isnt actually my son

**Puffy:** i didnt adopt him or anything

**Philza:** wait really?

**Puffy:** he has parents

**Puffy:** shit parents

**Puffy:** but still alive legal parents

**Philza:** oh fuck

**Puffy:** I know

**Puffy:** i think theyre on bad terms recently

**Puffy:** more so than usual

**Puffy:** so hes been acting up a little

**Philza:** is he okay?? Like mentally, physically, anything like that

**Puffy:** i want to say yes

**Puffy:** but Dream only tells me the bare minimum of things

**Puffy:** The only reason I know is because I called one of my friends who works for his dad, and found out then

**Philza:** oh puffy

**Philza:** I dont know what to say

**Puffy:** its fine

**Puffy:** its just, you can never tell with him

**Puffy:** hes so used to being independent that he hardly confides in anyone, let alone show that hes struggling

**Puffy:** and im just afraid that someone is gonna say something to him and hes not gonna take it well

**Philza:** does anyone know?

**Puffy:** they know the bare minimum

**Puffy:** that he doesnt trust a lot of adults

**Puffy:** but thats really about it, they don’t know why

**Philza:** oh Dream

**Philza:** is there anything i can do to help?

**Philza:** I love Dream like he's my own son and I would never want for him to feel alone or feel like he can't trust anyone to be there for him

**Puffy:** i really appreciate this phil

**Philza:** absolutely no worries puffy, you know i would do anything for him

**Puffy:** I heard about the dumpster chipotle though

**Philza:** you know i would do almost anything for him

**Puffy:** hahaha lol

**Puffy:** but really thank you

**Puffy:** If you have time, can we talk face to face?

**Philza:** just tell me when and ill be there

**Puffy:** :D

**Philza:** :)

_**Puffy** has gone idle_

_**Philza** has gone idle_

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**Child with anger issues:** AYYY WEDDING TOMMOROW WEDDING TOMMORWO

_**The bee movieTM** has gone off idle_

**The bee movieTM:** WEDDING TOMORROW WEDDING TOMOTRROW

_**Why am I here** has gone off idle_

**Why am I here:** WEDDING TOMORROW!!!

**Child with anger issues:** fellas are you ready

_**Child with anger issues** has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**The bee movieTM:** OHHH TOMMYY

**The bee movieTM:** youre looking really good

**Why am I here:** Nice suit

**Child with anger issues:** thank you

**Child with anger issues:** i used my incredible amounts of money to get it

**Child with anger issues:** also known as Dreams money

**The bee movieTM:** dog money?

**Child with anger issues:** DOG MONEY!!

**Why am I here:** Speaking of dogs

_**Why am I here** has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Child with anger issues:** that is a BIG FUCKING DOG

**Why am I here:** Yes and we love her for it

**Child with anger issues:** we chould train her to attack on command

**The bee movieTM:** what why?!!

**Child with anger issues:** cus itll be funny

**Child with anger issues:** no one will see it coming

**The bee movieTM:** tommy thats evil

**Child with anger issues:** but funny

_**Dadza <3** has gone off idle_

**Child with anger issues:** HOLY SHIT

_**Child with anger issues** has deleted 6 messages from chat_

**Child with anger issues:** hello philza minecraft

**Child with anger issues:** nothing suspicios over here

**Dadza <3:** tommy i swear to god

**Dadza <3:** i already had to deal with dream smuggling in a cat

**Why am I here:** Hi Phil :)

**The bee movieTM:** Hello!!

**Dadza <3:** Children

**Dadza <3:** Whats going on here?

**The bee movieTM:** Oh that

**The bee movieTM:** Tommy was talking about our dog and

**Child with anger issues:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Child with anger issues:** NOTHING

**Child with anger issues:** NOTHING

**Child with anger issues:** NOTHING

**Child with anger issues:** I WAS TALKING ABOUT NOTHING

**Dadza <3: **Tommy I swear

**Child with anger issues:** Im just talking about the wedding and dogs

**Why am I here:** and about attacking people on sight

**Child with anger issues:** RANBOOOO

**Why am I here:** Whoops my hands slipped

_**Why am I here** has gone idle_

**The bee movieTM:** well then Mr. Minecraft, its a pleasure talking to you as always

**The bee movieTM:** youre on your own on this one tommy

_**The bee movieTM** has gone idle_

**Child with anger issues:** BETRAYED BY MY OWN BESTFRIEND WTF

**Child with anger issues:** YOU PRBABLY WOULDNT EVEN CRY IF ID DIED YOU BITCH

**Dadza <3:** so

**Dadza <3: **attacking people on sight

**Child with anger issues:** ...

**Child with anger issues:** Just people we dont like

_**Dadza <3** has gone idle_

**Child with anger issues:** oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is LONG like real long because i have no sense in dividing up scenes properly. just a heads up :) Im thinking of sprinkling in some angst here in the near future so im just saying :))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments, I really appreciate it a lot and it inspires me to keep writing these :D

_ The favorite child (dont change it phil) _   


  


_**Phil guy the father man** has gone off idle_

**Phil guy the father man:** I forgot to ask yesterday but

**Phil guy the father man:** how was the whole

**Phil guy the father man:** dream seeing ur background pic thing :)

  


_**Thing 1** has gone off idle_

**Thing 1:** ASAHBDFJGKH

**Thing 1:** what the hell, no good morning techno?

**Thing 1:** no how was your sleep techno?

  


**Phil guy the father man:** oh sorry

**Phil guy the father man:** Good morning Techno

**Phil guy the father man:** How was your sleep Techno?

**Phil guy the father man:** Are you and Dream dating :) ?

  


**Thing 1:** PHILZA bMINECRAFT

**Thing 1:** WEHAT THE FUCK WHY AWOULD YOUS SAY THAT

  


**Phil guy the father man:** Damn, so not yet huh

  


**Thing 1:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhh

  


**Phil guy the father man:** Keep your suffering down, your siblings are still sleeping

**Phil guy the father man:** anyways

**Phil guy the father man:** details pls

  


**Thing 1:** i actually hate it here

**Thing 1:** im moving out for real

  


**Phil guy the father man:** if you dont answer, im just gonna ask Dream

  


**Thing 1:** NO NO NONOENONO NO

  


**Phil guy the father man:** well? :)

  


**Thing 1:** nothing happened, he didnt think anything about it

**Thing 1:** he was flattered though but that was it

**Thing 1:** I cant tell if he likes me or anything

**Thing 1:** I swear to god hes as dense as a fucking rock or somthing

**Thing 1:** i could kiss him

**Thing 1:** and hed probably be like

**Thing 1:** "ah yes kiss your homies"

**Thing 1:** wtf am i supposed to do with that

  


**Phil guy the father man:** Thats a lot to unpack

**Phil guy the father man:** One of them being the fact that you think of kissing him :DDD

  


**Thing 1:** I SWEAR TO GOD DAD I HAVE AENOUGH MONEY TO MOVE OUT

  


**Phil guy the father man:** How about trying to make him a little jealous?

**Phil guy the father man:** It worked for you, it might do the same for him

**Phil guy the father man:** at the very least you'd be able to tell if he likes you back

  


**Thing 1:** I'm about to go to this mans' wedding

**Thing 1:** How the fuck am I supposed to make him jealous

  


**Phil guy the father man:** you have lots of friends, ask one of them to pretend date you

  


**Thing 1:** lmao "lots of friends"

**Thing 1:** I'm so glad you consider like 4 people "lots of friends"

  


**Phil guy the father man:** Karl?

  


**Thing 1:** No

  


**Phil guy the father man:** Quackity?

  


**Thing 1:** I would rather die

  


**Phil guy the father man:** How about Sapnap??

  


**Thing 1:** If you think that Sapnap and I can be in one room without brutally murdering each other, then you are dead wrong.

**Thing 1:** I would pay someone to be able to dropkick him

  


**Phil guy the father man:** The only one left is George then

  


**Thing 1:** That man is dead to the world

**Thing 1:** I've known him for like a year but I'm pretty sure I've only talked to him like 3 times

  


**Phil guy the father man:** well then

**Phil guy the father man:** you need more friends

  


**Thing 1:** ...

**Thing 1:** Wow, thanks for the advice ill keep that in mind for the next time I need to fake date someone

  


**Phil guy the father man:** Hold on, I may be able to do something

  


**Thing 1:** what thing

  


**Phil guy the father man:** :)

  


**Thing 1:** WHAT THING

  


_**Phil guy the father man** has gone idle_

  


**Thing 1:** WHAT FUCKIG THING

  


\-------

  


_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** Heads up to **@everyone**

**Kirby but he hates the government:** If dadza texts any of you, ignore him and block him immediately

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Report him to the authorities for all I care

  


_**Mexican duck** has gone off idle_

**Mexican duck:** oH? Is theare tea i hear?

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** Yes

**Kirby but he hates the government:** The tea is that this man is dead to me

  


**Mexican duck:** doesnt that make you

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** ??

  


**Mexican duck:** anornerphan

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** I have no fucking idea what that says

  


**Mexican duck:** ORPHAN BITCH

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** I-

**Kirby but he hates the government:** HOW DARE YOU

  


**Mexican duck:** YOUVEA BECOME THW ONE THING YOSU SWORE TO DESTROY

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** FUCK YOU

  


_**I'm lowkey lost** has gone off idle_

**I'm lowkey lost:** woah what the fuck happened here

  


**Mexican duck:** technos an orphan nwo

**Mexican duck:** get fucking wrecked ddude

  


**I'm lowkey lost:** he has a parent??????

  


**Mexican duck:** not anymoRe

  


**I'm lowkey lost:** ...

**I'm lowkey lost:** PHIL DIED??????

  


**Mexican duck:** ASHBDFGJKH WTF DUED

  


_**Wilby** has gone off idle_

**Wilby:** whos fucking pinging me, im trying to memorize my lines here

  


**I'm lowkey lost:** Dude

**I'm lowkey lost:** Wilbur

**I'm lowkey lost:** Im so sorry man

  


**Wilby:** what?? Sorry for what?

  


**I'm lowkey lost:** phil died

  


**Wilby:** PHIL FUCKING WHAT

  


_**Dadza <3** has gone off idle_

**Dadza <3:** I DIDNT FUCKING DIE

  


**I'm lowkey lost:** HE LIVES

  


**Mexican duck:** AND ON THE THRID DAY HE ROSE AGAIN

**Mexican duck:** POGCHAMP

  


**Dadza <3:** wtf is going on here

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** Hello Philza Minecraft

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Ex-father of mine

  


**Wilby:** ASHBDJF

**Wilby:** what the fuck is going on

  


**Dadza <3: **i think techno's disowning me

  


**Wilby:** lmaoo why?

  


**Dadza <3:** I'll tell you later

**Dadza <3: **in the meantime you two need to get ready

**Dadza <3:** wedding time in a couple of hours

  


**Mexican duck:** OH FUCK YEAH

**Mexican duck:** IM GONANN WEAR MY FANCY BIKINI

  


**Dadza <3:** nO QUACKITY I SWEAR TO GOD

  


_**Mexican duck** has gone idle_

  


**Dadza <3:** I-

  


**I'm lowkey lost:** dont worry mr minecraft ill make sure he doesnt just wear a bikini

  


**Dadza <3:** thank you

  


**I'm lowkey lost:** or at the very least wear a shirt under it

  


**Dadza <3:** ...

**Dadza <3: **you know what, i'll take what i can get

  


_**I'm lowkey lost** has gone idle_

  


**Dadza <3: **As for you two

  


**Wilby:** dont worry dad im on it

**Wilby:** ill handle the gremlin child too

_**Wilby** has gone idle_

  


**Dadza <3:** Techno?

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I can probably convince them that I got the flu

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I hear the bubonic plague is still going strong somewhere

  


**Dadza <3:** Techno

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** Do you think I'll be caught if I create a new strain of virus

  


**Dadza <3:** You already promised you would go

**Dadza <3: **we dont break promises in this household

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** Okay but

**Kirby but he hates the government:** didn't tommy promise not to cook noodles in the coffee maker anymore

**Kirby but he hates the government:** And look how that turned out

  


**Dadza <3:** ...

**Dadza <3:** we dont break meaningful promises in this household

**Dadza <3:** plus ive already accepted that we cant control tommy so i try not to focus on that

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** fine

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I'll get ready but I'll be very bitter about it

_**Kirby but he hates the government** has gone idle_

  


**Dadza <3:** When are you not smh

_**Dadza <3** has gone idle_

  


\-------

  


He didn't want to be here. He feels absolutely _dreadful_ for being here. It feels even worse since he can see that stupid smirk on Sapnap's face mouthing what seems to be the word _simp_ that Techno is just completely ignoring.

  


Honestly speaking, he thought about slipping away a grand total of 15 times in the past hour of them just waiting around for the bride and groom, and _oh do those words leave the worse taste in his mouth_. Even with how crappy he's feeling, it doesn't seem to be mutual seeing as how everyone around him is real fucking hyped for this fake marriage. A **_Fake_** marriage but everyone is way too into it. The whole venue is so decked out, Techno can't imagine why they just didn't use the money they spent here to buy the stuff in the basket. His internal suffering is just centred around a goodie basket. _A goodie basket what the fuck_. And Techno is totally not thinking about what would happen if he just gave the man a basket full of shit. Totally not thinking about this wedding being called off.

  


All the guests wandering around looking like they're about to go to the most high-class restaurant on the planet instead of their friends' weird wedding ceremony he decided to hold. They're all running around and goofing off with Sapnap and Karl laughing at Quackity's horrendous fashion choice, which seems to embody his ability to spell, which to say is both god-awful. There's the chaotic trio of children screaming at each other as they get ready with flowers and the rings, with Bad and Ant trying their best to contain the hell spawns to the best of their ability. Theres George and Skeppy discussing something, with the occasional glance from Skeppy to Bad, and Techno can somehow relate to that, not that he'll admit it.

  


If it weren't for the fact that he was wearing a whole ass suit, he would think it's just another day of them hanging out. If it weren't for the fact that he can see Dream and Fundy talking, laughing with each other before they get dressed for their wedding, Techno would think it was just some regular Friday. If it wasn't for Dreams wheezing laugh cutting through the air as he takes a not-so-graceful fall off the bouncy house. If it wasn't for the fact that Dream had given him the biggest smile when he saw that Techno had come to the wedding, the feeling of his arms wrapping around him as they hug so tightly, if it wasn't for all of that, Techno might have still been able to ignore that feeling deep inside of him.

  


As they all sit down in the hall, with the wedding music starting to play, he feels that weird churning thing in his stomach that _definitely_ should **not** be there cause _he's not a simp goddammit_ and he keeps telling himself that over and over again, not wanting to fall for someone who may never like him back.

  


He doesn't like Dream he tells himself as Tubbo and Tommy walk down with Ranboo following behind, throwing flowers mostly at the audience rather than the ground.

  


He doesn't like Dream he tells himself as the music picks up.

  


He doesn't like Dream he tells himself as the doors open and he turns around

  


He doesn't...

  


He stares at the figure standing at the archway for what seemed like forever. His breath caught in his throat because _what the hell_ was he supposed to do now in front of this figure of a person, whose confidence and chaotic energy shines through the glistening ballgown dress, as he walks down the aisle holding on to Sapnap with one hand and the other holding a dainty bouquet. Dream's face was covered with a thin veil but he just knows that there's a stupid grin there muffling a laugh at the stupidity of it all and wow does that make his heart clench a little _fuck_

  


Techno takes a sharp breath in as his eyes continue to focus on Dream walking down the aisle with a step, a glide, like he's practically floating, giddy for the event and it makes that feeling in his stomach worse.

  


The ceremony takes long. Too long in his opinion but it didn't really matter to him because Dream was there, right in front of him, looking like the most beautiful human being on the planet and Techno can't find it in himself to focus on anything else. He couldn't remember much of it, couldn't really think properly even though he could see his brothers faces smirking in his direction, can feel Sapnaps' stare at the back of his head, he can't be bothered because every so often Dreams' eyes would wander over to look at him and he would smirk or wink and Techno can't help but erase everything else around him to focus on solely that.

  


He doesn't like Dream he tells himself

  


But there's no doubt in his mind that he is absolutely, incredibly in love with him

  


And Techno is 100% certain that he's gonna lose his _absolute fucking marbles_ once the vows have ended, and they lean in for a kiss. Murder wasn't on his agenda today, but who really follows a planner these days.

  


As Wilbur finishes his speech, he immediately gets ready to do something he's not sure what, but he sure as hell isn't gonna let whatever is about to happen, happen. Just as he was about to commit what is possibly a crime, a voice echoed through the hall,

  


"I object!" Someone says, throwing a chicken leg on stage

  


And holy shit did this man just jump through Techno's top 10 favourite people on the planet.

  


\-------

  


_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

  


_**Thing 1** has gone off idle_

**Thing 1:** HOLY SHSIT

**Thing 1:** GEORGE NOTFOUND IS MY NEW FAVORITE PERSON HOLY SHIT

  


_**Phil guy the father man** has gone off idle_

**Phil guy the father man:** wtf????

  


\-------

  


_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

  


_**Capital-A Arson** has gone off idle_

**Capital-A Arson:** GEORGE ISWEAR TO GOD THE ONE FUCKING TIME UR AWAKE AND YOU RUIN MY BABEYS WEDDING WTFF

  


**Dadza <3:** whats going on?

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** C H A O S

  


_**Wilby** has gone off idle_

**Wilby:** complete fucking chaos it was insane

  


_**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping** has gone off idle_

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** I had to do it

**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** it was never meant to be

  


_**Child with anger issues** has gone off idle_

**Child with anger issues:** HOLY FUCK THAT WAS INCREDIBLE

  


**Dadza <3:** I-

**Dadza <3: **What happened?

  


**Capital-A Arson:** FUCKING GEORGE HAPPENED

**Capital-A Arson:** bitch showed up with a chicken leg and objected to the wedding

  


**Dadza <3:** he showed up with a what?

  


**Capital-A Arson:** THAT’S NOT THE IMPORTANT BIT

  


**Dadza <3:** he showed up to a wedding with a chicken leg??? and that’s not something were gonna discuss???

  


**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** I was hungry!!

  


**Wilby:** who cares about that

**Wilby:** you got up in the middle of the stage screaming

**Wilby:** it was fucking hilarious

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** It was incredible, what are you talking about

  


**Wilby:** Maybe incredible for you Techno, the wedding didn’t get to finish :)

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** Brave of you to say that when you're sitting next to me in a moving vehicle

  


**Wilby:** …

_**Wilby** has deleted 1 message from chat_

**Wilby:** what are you talking about I said nothing

  


**Dadza <3:** before you murder wil

  


**Wilby:** wha-

  


**Dadza <3:** what happened to dream?

  


**Capital-A Arson:** he stayed behind to talk with fundy about something

**Capital-A Arson:** punz and sam are with him so he's okay

**Capital-A Arson:** he had to take a breather cuz he laughed so hard he almost passed out

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** I've gained a new respect for Quackity for trying to strip dance in the middle of the whole thing

**Kirby but he hates the government:** It was hilarious

  


**Dadza <3:** was

**Dadza <3:** was he only wearing a bikini

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** Nah, he had a shirt under

  


**Dadza <3:** oh thank god

  


**Child with anger issues:** aside from all that

_**Child with anger issues** has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Child with anger issues:** ME AND THE BOYYYYSSSS

  


**Dadza <3:** You three look good, nice outfits

  


**Child with anger issues:** I had my axe on too :DD

  


**Dadza <3:** what

**Dadza <3:** YOU BROUGHT AN AXE TO A WEDDING

  


**Child with anger issues:** FORS SELF DEFENCE!!!

  


**Dadza <3:** AGAINST WHAT

  


**Child with anger issues:** YOU ENVER KNOW WHEN TECHNOS GONNA SNAP AND KILL ME

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** That’s a valid reason actually

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Oh by the way, everyone's coming over right now

**Kirby but he hates the government:** So like, heads up Dadza

  


**Dadza <3:** …

**Dadza <3:** RIGHT NOW???

  


**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** Do you have food in your house, im kindof hungry

  


**Capital-A Arson:** what, ur whole ass chicken leg wasn’t enough for you

  


**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** shut up sapnap

  


**Capital-A Arson:** fucking make me fbitch

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** Oh and also

_**Kirby but he hates the government** has attached a file [picture attachment]_

  


**Dadza <3: **Why is dream on the ground?

  


**Child with anger issues:** he FUCKING WENT SPLAT LMAOO

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** Fell real fucking high from a bouncy house

**Kirby but he hates the government:** It was the greatest thing ever

  


**Dadza <3: **…

**Dadza <3:** ..ill get ice ready

**Dadza <3: **I swear to god this kid and his ankles

**Dadza <3:** how close is everyone

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** We're pretty close, with the other losers like 3 cars behind us

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Not sure about Dream and the others though

  


**Capital-A Arson: @Lungs collapsing**

**Capital-A Arson:** where you guys at

  


_**I have a sharp sword** has gone off idle_

**I have a sharp sword:** im here to answer for dream

**I have a sharp sword:** we are definitely lost

  


**Capital-A Arson:** wtf wheres dream

  


**I have a sharp sword:** his phone went splat along with him

  


**WIlby:** that’s like his second phone in the past 3 weeks or something

  


**I have a sharp sword:** lmao yeah

**I have a sharp sword:** in any case though

**I have a sharp sword: @Dadza <3 **can you share your location, this idiot has zero sense in direction and we have no idea where we are now

  


**Capital-A Arson:** yeah that makes sense

  


**Dadza <3:** He-

**Dadza <3:** He's been here before though??

**Dadza <3: **wait where are you?

  


**I have a sharp sword:** uhhhhhhh

**I have a sharp sword:** aroundvdabjfnksg

**I have a sharp sword:** WERE NOT LOST I KNOW WHERE IM GOING STFU SNAPMAP

  


**Capital-A Arson:** ILL SET OUR FUCKING HOUSE ON FIRE I DON’T WVEN CARE

  


**I have a sharp sword:** DO IT I FUCKING DARE YOU

  


**Child with anger issues:** FUCK YEAH BURN IT ALL DOWWN

  


**Dadza <3: **STOP NO ONE IS BURNING ANYTHING

**Dadza <3:** Dream where are you guys?

  


**I have a sharp sword:** on the way :)

  


_**Bob the builder, can we fix it?** has gone off idle_

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** that’s a fucking lie

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** weve been circling around the same fucking chipotle for 20 minutes now

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** im starting to think that Dream just wants chipotle

  


**I have a sharp sword:** I mean we could

**I have a sharp sword:** but no I swear its around this corner

  


**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** WEVE TURNED THIS CORNER 12 FUCKING TIMES WE ARE LOST DREAM ACCEPT IT

  


**I have a sharp sword:** WERE NOT LOST I KNOW HOW TO READ A MAP

  


**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** THEN FUCKING READ IT BETTER

  


**Child with anger issues:** JESUS CHRSIT

  


**Wilby:** if you guys are getting chipotle bring me some too, I wanna benefit from this

  


**Dadza <3:** fucking hell

**Dadza <3:** what chipotle are you guys at?

**Dadza <3: **and why the fuck is it always chipotle

  


**Capital-A Arson:** dream has a homing beacon for every chipotle, its like the one place he can get to without getting lost

  


**I have a sharp sword:** fuck off you ass

**I have a sharp sword:** it’s the one downtown, near that one dennys

  


_**Mexican duck** has gone off idle_

**Mexican duck:** thE ONE WHER YOU GOT MUGGED???

  


**Capital-A Arson:** jesus fuck he got on quick

  


**I have a sharp sword:** I DIDN’T GET MUGGED??? I WAS LIKE 7??

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** You got mugged? Lmao what a loser

  


**I have a sharp sword:** FUXKYOU TOO TECHNO

  


**Wilby:** oh he'd like that :)

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** …

  


**Wilby:** …

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** Wilbur

  


_**Wilby** has deleted 1 message from chat_

_**Wilby** has gone idle_

  


**Child with anger issues:** POG

**Child with anger issues:** Im one step closer to being an only child

  


**Mexican duck:** rip williambur you might be missed

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** Anyways, you losers just have to head north-east vaguely

  


**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** north-east?

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** NORTH-EAST???

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** WEVE BEEN GOING WEST THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** DREAM IM REVOKING YOUR OUTSIDE PRIVILAGES

  


**I have a sharp sword:** WTF WHY???

  


**Dadza <3:** agreed **@Bob the builder, can we fix it?**

  


**I have a sharp sword:** I-

**I have a sharp sword:** ARE YOU GROUNDING ME???

  


**Dadza <3:** yes

  


**I have a sharp sword:** YOURE NOT MY DAD?????

  


**Dadza <3:** I AM NOW FUCKER

**Dadza <3: @Bob the builder, can we fix it?** Take the phone and bring him here, ill share my location

_**Dadza <3 **is now sharing their location_

  


**I have a sharp sword:** I WILL NOT BE STOPPED

**I have a sharp sword:** I WILL NOT EBSILENCEDFG

**I have a sharp sword:** kay I silenced him

**I have a sharp sword:** I got him a burrito and he shut up lol

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** GET0ERNME ONE TOO PSUNZ

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Sorry that was Wilbur, little shit survived apparently

  


**Dadza <3: **I-

**Dadza <3:** just don’t throw your brother out the car

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** Okay, but what about his phone?

  


**Dadza <3:** …

**Dadza <3: **yeah okay

**Dadza <3: @Bob the builder, can we fix it? @I have a sharp sword **be careful on your way here

  


**I have a sharp sword:** don’t worry were always careful

_**I have a sharp sword** has gone idle_

  


**Dadza <3: **…

  


**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** I-

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** I'll keep an eye out

_**Bob the builder, can we fix it?** has gone idle_

  


**Child with anger issues:** well then

**Child with anger issues:** who wants to bet that they’ll do something stupid before they get here

  


**Capital-A Arson:** bet

  


**Mexican duck:** bte

  


**Kirby but he hates the government:** How did you spell a three-letter word wrong? Wtf??

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Also bet

  


**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** bet

  


**Capital-A Arson:** oh wow ur still awake

  


**Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping:** -_- I hate you

  


**Dadza <3:** …

**Dadza <3:** …

**Dadza <3:** yeah ill bet

  


\-------

  


_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

  


_**I have a sharp sword** has gone off idle_

**I have a sharp sword:** GUYSA BURRITOS ARE REAL FCUKING FLAMMABLE HOLY SHITS

_**I have a sharp sword** has gone idle_

  


**Child with anger issues:** fucking called it

  


**Dadza <3:** fingers crossed they didn’t set the car on fire

  


**Child with anger issues:** wanna bet :)

  


**Dadza <3:** …

_**Dadza <3** has gone idle_

  


  


  


  


  


  


Thank you again to Lunar for the beautiful pic

  


@xlunar-artistx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify on some family stuff :)
> 
> \- SBI is a thing, so basically Phil is their dad and Techno, Wilbur and Tommy are siblings  
> \- Tubbo and Ranboo here are brothers adopted by Puffy, but not like blood brothers they were adopted separately  
> _ Sam and Punz arent related to Dream in any way, they're just overprotective dorks that have known Dream and the Dream team for a while.  
> \- I don't really have "parent" names for Dreams' parents cuz when I wrote this I could not think for the life of me and it ended up like this, so if you guys have suggestion I'm more than open for them.

_The favorite child (dont change it phil)_

_**Thing 1** has gone off idle_

**Thing 1:** I have a hypothetical question

_**Phil guy the father man** has gone off idle_

**Phil guy the father man:** What is it?

**Thing 1:** Let's say that, hypothetically, I have this friend that's, hypothetically, in love with one of his best friends.

**Phil guy the father man:** ...

**Thing 1:** So hypothetically speaking, how would this hypothetical friend of mine ask his best friend out.

**Thing 1:** Hypothetically

**Phil guy the father man:** what

**Phil guy the father man:** is "hypothetical" your word of the day wtf

**Phil guy the father man:** are you trying to prove you can spell the word or something

**Phil guy the father man:** your english major ego is showing techno, I thought I raised you better than this smh

**Thing 1:** Is that really what your focusing on?

**Phil guy the father man:** It's the only thing I can focus on

**Phil guy the father man:** You wrote it like six times

**Thing 1:** Why must you attack me like this

**Phil guy the father man:** youre making it very easy

**Thing 1:** ...

**Phil guy the father man:** okay fine

**Phil guy the father man:** lets talk about your hypothetical friend instead

**Thing 1:** Thank you

**Thing 1:** Now...what should he hypothetically do?

**Phil guy the father man:** I hypothetically suggest that he tries talking to his hypothetical best friend first

**Thing 1:** But we talk all the time already

**Thing 1:** tTHEY*

**Thing 1:** THEY*

**Thing 1:** THEY* talk all the time already

**Phil guy the father man:** LMAO

**Phil guy the father man:** I'm only running with this because you're my son and I think this is fucking hilarious

**Thing 1:** I'm glad my suffering is enjoyable for you, DAD

**Phil guy the father man:** it is :)

**Thing 1:** wha-

**Phil guy the father man:** now

**Phil guy the father man:** what I meant was

**Phil guy the father man:** talk to him and see if he's ready for a relationship

**Phil guy the father man:** also it wouldnt hurt to see if he's interested in you too :)

**Thing 1:** I-

**Thing 1:** I guess

**Thing 1:** What if this person doesn't know how to start up a conversation about romantic relationships

**Phil guy the father man:** Because he's emotionally constipated :) ?

**Thing 1:** ...

**Thing 1:** no comment

**Phil guy the father man:** Well I'm sure this hypothetical friend of yours have other friends, or even brothers, that might be able to help :)

**Thing 1:** I fucking

**Thing 1:** UGhhhHH

**Phil guy the father man:** Say good luck to your hypothetical friend for me

**Thing 1:** UUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Phil guy the father man:** rip

\-------

_lowkey ~~married~~ divorced_

_**Sad furry groom** has gone off idle_

**Sad furry groom:** i cant believe you got your boyfriend to object to our wedding

**Sad furry groom:** im so sad dream

_**Runaway bride** has gone off idle_

**Runaway bride:** ASNFKMGHLJ

**Runaway bride:** okay but you have to admit it was hilarious

**Runaway bride:** also george isnt my boyfriend lmao

**Sad furry groom:** oh??

**Runaway bride:** yeah lol

**Runaway bride:** why?

**Sad furry groom:** well i just either thought it was him or that big scary man that was wearing that cool looking cape

**Sad furry groom:** i mean i guess it makes sense since

**Sad furry groom:** he was like aggressively staring at you the whole time

**Runaway bride:** wait what

**Sad furry groom:** you know that dude

**Sad furry groom:** i think his name was like techno or something

**Runaway bride:** what about techno

**Sad furry groom:** he's your boyfriend right?

**Runaway bride:** no???

**Sad furry groom:** oh???????

**Runaway bride:** why do you think that?!?!?

**Sad furry groom:** wha-

**Sad furry groom:** what do you mean???

**Sad furry groom:** he threatened me after i flirted with you for like 0.5 seconds

**Runaway bride:** but thats just a techno thing though

**Sad furry groom:** he was looking at you during the whole ceromony??

**Runaway bride:** it was because iw as looking at him!!

**Sad furry groom:** I-

**Sad furry groom:** what

**Sad furry groom:** okay wait

**Sad furry groom:** why were you looking at him during the ceromony

**Runaway bride:** i like looking at techno

**Sad furry groom:** ...

**Runaway bride:** hes my friend and i was really happy to see him

**Sad furry groom:** and??

**Runaway bride:** and what?

**Sad furry groom:** why werent you looking at your other firends then, why techno?

**Runaway bride:** i did look at them!!

**Sad furry groom:** OH COME ON DREAM

**Sad furry groom:** DID YOU LOOK AT THEM OR DID YOU GLANCE AT THEM

**Runaway bride:** I-

**Runaway bride:** ??????

**Runaway bride:** THERES NO DIFFERENCE???

**Sad furry groom:** THERE IS A DIFFERENCE NOW TELL ME WHY WOULD YOU LOOK AT TECHNO WHILE YOU WERE LITERALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF GETTING MARRIED

**Runaway bride:** I DONT KNOW???

**Runaway bride:** THERES NO REASON I JSUT WANTED TO

**Sad furry groom:** BUT WHYYYYYY

**Runaway bride:** FUNDY I DONTAKNWO WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME

**Sad furry groom:** ASNJMKDFADF

**Sad furry groom:** OH MY GOD

**Sad furry groom:** DREAM ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH TECHNOW?????

**Runaway bride:** wha-

**Runaway bride:** no

**Runaway bride:** no im not

**Runaway bride:** im not im not i

**Runaway bride:** i-

**Runaway bride:** ...

**Runaway bride:** fuck am i??

**Runaway bride:** wait

**Runaway bride:** shit

_**Runaway bride** has gone idle_

**Sad furry groom:** DREAM???

**Sad furry groom:** oh boy

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

_**Mexican duck** has gone off idle_

**Mexican duck:** ASHDJFKNIF UCKING MISESD MY ETSRT

_**Wilby** has gone off idle_

**Wilby:** oh to be able to read these hieroglyphics

_**A muffin with horns** has gone off idle_

**A muffin with horns:** "I fucking missed my test"

**A muffin with horns:** also, language!!!

**Wilby:** what

**Wilby:** how did you read that

**A muffin with horns:** skeppy texts the same way sometimes

**Wilby:** an actual superpower, incredible

**Mexican duck:** whsod FUCKING CARSES MY TESTST I MISSEDS IT

**A muffin with horns:** Quackity!!

**Mexican duck:** BUTE M Y DFUCKSING TEST BAD :((((((((((((((((

**Wilby:** how the fuck did you even miss it

**A muffin with horns:** ughhh

**Mexican duck:** ITST JUST HAPPEND OKAYY

**Wilby:** how???

**Mexican duck:** AFTER THE WHLE STIRP DANCING THING THE OTERH DAY I FORGOT

**Wilby:** oh that was fuckign hilarious though

**A muffin with horns:** Did you talk to your teacher at least?

**Mexican duck:** ima emailing her right now uggghhh

**Mexican duck:** Dream aim blaimingyou

**Mexican duck: @Lungs collapsing** come talke repsosnsibuilty

**Wilby:** God what the hell is going on with your spelling

**Wilby:** its like your having a stroke everytime you type

**Mexican duck:** do ysou wanna fuckisng fight WIL I SEWAR TO GOD ILL DO IT

_**Child with anger issues** has gone off idle_

**Child with anger issues:** YESSSS FIGHT FIGHT FIGTH

**Child with anger issues:** FUCK HIM UP BIG Q

**Wilby:** HEY I CAN FUCKING TAKE QUACKITY OKAY

**Mexican duck:** TRSY ME BITCH

**A muffin with horns:** ...

**A muffin with horns:** what is wrong with everyone in this group

_**Dadza <3** has gone off idle_

**Dadza <3: **I ask that

**Dadza <3:** every

**Dadza <3:** single

**Dadza <3: **day

**A muffin with horns:** hi phil ^-^

**Dadza <3:** hi bad :D

**Wilby:** ILL RUISN YOUR FUSKICHG FACE

**Mexican duck:** ILL EATS YOUR FUCKSING GRANDMA

**Dadza <3:** ...

**Dadza <3: **I see the kids are fighting again

**Dadza <3: **why??

**Child with anger issues:** i dont know but its fucking funny

**A muffin with horns:** I think it started with Quackity forgetting about his test because of the wedding

**Dadza <3:** quackity you forgot about your test???

**Mexican duck:** fuck

**Mexican duck:** hi mr.minecraft

**Wilby:** HA GET WRECKED

**Dadza <3:** what happened with your exam?

**Mexican duck:** I JSUT ofrgot it was today so id dint go to class

**Dadza <3:** Quackity..

**Mexican duck:** itas cuz of dreams stupid wedsdding

**Mexican duck: @Lungs collapsing**

**Mexican duck:** gets in her e so i can blame someoane else

**Mexican duck: @Lungs collapsing**

**Mexican duck: @Lungs collapsing**!!!!! wthAT THE FUCK

**Wilby:** damn hes really not responding huh

**Mexican duck:** This bitcsh what the fcuk

**Wilby:** wait hold on

**Wilby:** i think techno has a class with him today

**Wilby: @Kirby but he hates the government**

**Dadza <3:** speaking of classes

**Wilby:** ...

**Wilby:** its not AN IMPORTANT CLASS I SWEAR I CAN SKIP THIS ONE

**Dadza <3:** WILBUR!!

**Child with anger issues:** unlike wilbr

**Child with anger issues:** im in class like a good student

**Wilby:** youre still texting you know

**Child with anger issues:** eat your shirt you fucking prick

**Wilby:** what

**Wilby:** youve been spending way too much time with quackity

**Mexican duck:** YEAHS EAT YOUR FUCKSING SHIRT WILLABUR

**Wilby:** ASHDBJNDK

_**Kirby but he hates the government** has gone off idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** One day

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I JUST WANT ONE DAY WHERE NO ON PINGS ME ISTG

**Child with anger issues:** what the fucks wrong with you

**Dadza <3:** is this about your hypothetical friend, Techno?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**Kirby but he hates the government:** You may not be able to see it but I am GLARING through the screen

**Dadza <3: **:)

**Wilby:** OH?

**Wilby:** whats this about a hypothetical friend???

**Kirby but he hates the government:** fuck off wilbur

**Mexican duck:** isthaere somethsing wronsg with your hypothetical fiernd???? o-o

**Kirby but he hates the government:** The fact that you can spell hypothetical confuses me

**Wilby:** anwser us tecchnooo

**Child with anger issues:** yeah big man whst are you hiding!!!

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Was I summoned here just to be bullied

**Wilby:** yes

**Child with anger issues:** yes

**Mexican duck:** yse

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I fucking hate it here

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I'm leaving and I'm blocking you all

**Dadza <3:** wait before you start your angsty rebellious phase

**Kirby but he hates the government:** IM GLARING SO FUCKING HARD PHIL

**Dadza <3: **wheres dream?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** what

**Wilby:** doesnt he share a class with you?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Oh yeah, it was this morning

**Kirby but he hates the government:** He left halfway though so I have no idea where he is

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I haven't seen him since

**Wilby:** oH????

**Wilby:** oh shit

** Wilby: ** do you think something bad happened ?

**Kirby but he hates the government:** He won't reply to my calls so I have no idea

**Wilby:** fuck

**Wilby:** dad??

**Dadza <3:** lets not jump into conclusions

**Dadza <3:** check with everyone first

**Dadza <3:** ill ask puffy if she heard anything

_**Dadza <3 **has gone idle_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Alright nerds, we're about to play the most intense game of hide and seek here

**Kirby but he hates the government: @everyone**

**Child with anger issues:** MANHUNT POGGGGG

**Child with anger issues:** MANHNT

**Child with anger issues:** MANHUNTTTT

**Child with anger issues:** PLAY THE FUCKING MUSIC BITCHES

\-------

_mary had a little lamb_

_**Little duckles** has gone off idle_

**Little duckles:** puFFY AM I A FUCKSING IDIOT???!!?!

_**Duck with vengeance** has gone off idle_

**Duck with vengeance:** duckling???

**Duck with vengeance:** what happened??

**Little duckles:** AHSBDJKFSDL

**Little duckles:** IAMSD A MESS

**Little duckles:** I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM HMOME

**Duck with vengeance:** WHAT

**Little duckles:** DONT LOOK FOR ME ITLL RUIN MY BRAND ADSBGHJM

_**Little duckles** has gone idle_

**Duck with a vengeance:** DREAM???

**Duck with a vengeance:** DREEAMM???

_**Duck with a vengeance** took a screenshot of the chat_

\-------

_Exhausted parents of 26 demon children_

**Puffy:** PHILZA MY DUCKILING RAN WAYA FROM HOME

**Philza:** wha-

**Philza:** I was just about to text you

**Philza:** wait twhat happened with Dream

_**Puffy** has attached a file [picture attachment]_

**Philza:**...

**Philza:** wtf is wrong with these kids

**Puffy:** WHAT DO I DO???

**Philza:** I DONT KNOW I WAS ABOUT TO ASK YOU FOR ADVICE PUFFY IM NOT PREPARED RIGHT NOW

**Puffy:** what happened with you

**Philza:** Techno said dream left halfway through class and hasnt replied to anyone since

**Puffy:** oh no

**Puffy:** OH NO

**Puffy:** DO YOU THINK HES OKAY??

**Philza:** the rest of the gc is collaborating right now

**Philza:** but im sure hes fine

**Philza:** he can handle himself

**Puffy:** ...

**Puffy:** do you really believe that

**Philza:** okay

**Philza:** if you dont count the broken ankles, running into traffic and going to prison

**Philza:** he is kindof responsible

**Philza:** i guess

**Puffy:** waIT DREAM WENT TO PRISON??

**Philza:** uhh

**Puffy:** RECENTLY????

**Philza:**...

**Philza:** uhhhhhh

**Philza:** no?

**Puffy:** ASDFFDKMG

**Puffy:** phil i swear to god im gonna lose my mind

**Philza:** lets focus on that later

**Philza:** for now we should focus on what happened with Dream

**Philza:** :)

**Puffy:** oh we are NOT done with this

**Philza:** :(

**Puffy:** I'll talk to ranboo and tubbo, we'll drive around

**Philza:** ill organize the gc

**Puffy:** thank you

**Philza:** but please note the people in the chat are all demon children, so dont expect something amazing here

**Puffy:** i usually dont anyways :)

**Philza:** TRUE

**Puffy:** text me if anything comes up

**Philza:** will do

_**Puffy** has gone idle_

_**Philza** has gone idle_

\-------

_a bunch of fucking losers but not puffy pls im sorry mom dont be mad uwu_

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Okay Tommy

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Go

**Child with anger issues:** oh i was born for this

**Child with anger issues: @everyone**

**Child with anger issues: @everyone**

**Child with anger issues: @everyone**

**Child with anger issues: @everyone**

**Child with anger issues: @everyone**

**Child with anger issues:** WAKE THE FUCK UP ITS TIME TO HUNT BITCHHS

**Child with anger issues: @everyone**

**Child with anger issues:** LETS GO LEST GO LETS GOO

**Child with anger issues: @everyone**

**Child with anger issues: @everyone**

**Wilby:** STOP FUCKING PINGING @/EVERYONE ITS LITERALLY ONLY LIKE 4 PEOPLE YOU NEED TO TAG HOLY SHIT MY PHONES GOING NUTS

**Child with anger issues: @everyone**

**Wilby:** TOMMY STOPP

**Child with anger issues:** iM NOT STOPPING TILL THE WHOLE CHAT IS HERE

**Mexican duck:** UP AND AT EM WERE HERE TO DO SOME HUNTSING BOYYYSS

**Mexican duck: @Capital-A Arson @Seriously dude, how tf are you still sleeping @I have a sharp sword @Bob the builder, can we fix it? @Papa Puffy <3 @The bee movieTM @Why am I here @I'm lowkey lost @Puss in Boots**

**Mexican duck:** LETS FUCKING GOOOOO

**Child with anger issues: @everyone**

**Child with anger issues: @everyone**

**Wilby:** THIS GC IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE

**Kirby but he hates the government:** YOU'VE KNOWN THAT FROM THE MOMENT YOU LOGGED IN HERE

**Wilby:** FUCK OFF

_**Dadza <3 **has gone off idle_

**Dadza <3:** i leave for ONE FUCKING MINUTE

**Wilby:** welcom back to hell dad

**Dadza <3:** i swear to god

**Dadza <3:** tommy you dont have to ping everyone

**Child with anger issues: @everyone**

**Child with anger issues:** why not

**Dadza <3:** Puffy, Tubbo and Ranboo are already out there searching, so its literally only 6 people

**Dadza <3: **everyone else is logged in

**Wilby:** HA TOLD YOU

**Child with anger issues:** fine

**Wilby:** thank god

**Child with anger issues:** ...

**Child with anger issues: @everyone**

**Wilby:** WHYY

**Child with anger issues:** cCUZ FUCK YOU THATS WHY

**Dadza <3: **BOYS

**Wilby:** sorry

**Child with anger issues:** sorryy..

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Ha, losers

_**I'm lowkey lost** has gone off idle_

**I'm lowkey lost:** okay who was trying to aggressively vibrate my phone off my desk

**I'm lowkey lost:** cause what the hell guys

**A muffin with horns:** Karl!!

**I'm lowkey lost:** hey bad!!

**I'm lowkey lost:** were you aggressively pinging me?

**Child with anger issues:** THAT WAS ME

**I'm lowkey lost:**...

**I'm lowkey lost:** of course it was

**A muffin with horns:** they were trying to get everyones attention cause Dream went missing

**A muffin with horns:** I already texted George, Sapnap and Ant

**I'm lowkey lost:** WAIT WHAT

**I'm lowkey lost:** WHERES DREAM?

**Child with anger issues:** thats what we're trying to figure out

**I'm lowkey lost:** is it like last time?

**Dadza <3: **it could be, we're not sure

**Dadza <3:** he did talk to puffy before this though

_**Capital-A Arson** has gone off idle_

**Capital-A Arson:** OKAY WHAT THE FUC HAPPENED AND WHO DID IT

**Dadza <3:** so im guessing you dont knw where he is either

**Capital-A Arson:** no he didnt show up to lunch with me and gogy :(

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ...

**Capital-A Arson:** what

**Capital-A Arson:** you wanna start something techno

**Kirby but he hates the government:** I mean, I could

**Dadza <3:** STOP

**Dadza <3:** we dont have time for this

**Dadza <3: **so you and george both havent see him

**Capital-A Arson:** no we havent

**Capital-A Arson:** what happened???

**Child with anger issues:** Techno said he dipped during their class

**Capital-A Arson:** wtf??

_**Bob the builder, can we fix it?** has gone off idle_

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** WE BETTER BE GOING TO WAR CAUSE THATS THE ONLY REASON ILL ACCEPT SOMEONE PINGING ME THIS MCUH

**Capital-A Arson:** SAM HAVE YOU SEEN DREAM

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** what

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** wait

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** what happened?

**Capital-A Arson:** he disappeared somehwere or something

**Capital-A Arson:** can you call in punz

**Bob the builder, can we fix it?:** yea hold on

_**I have a sharp sword** has gone off idle_

**I have a sharp sword: @Kirby but he hates the government**

**I have a sharp sword:** what the fuck did you do

**Kirby but he hates the government:** WHAT

**Kirby but he hates the government:** WHY ME

**I have a sharp sword:** i dont know but i have a gut feeling

**Kirby but he hates the government:** WHAT THE FUCK?

**Dadza <3:** settle down we have other stuff to do

**Dadza <3:** lets just split up into little groups and look for him

**Dadza <3: **keep texting him too

**I have a sharp sword:** Ill go with Sam near the parks and stuff

**Capital-A Arson:** George and I are already walking around school anyways so

**Wilby:** I'll look around downtown

**A muffin with horns:** We can meet up! I'm dt too

**Wilby:** Lets meet halfway then

**Kirby but he hates the government:** ill check the pit

**Child with anger issues:** IM COMING TOO

**Kirby but he hates the government:** Fine, but one word out of you and I'm punting you to the sun

**Child with anger issues:** fuck off

**I'm lowkey lost:** Quackity you wanna look together?

**Mexican duck:** mete me at home and we can folwo the ice cream truck routte

**I'm lowkey lost:** ayyy

**Dadza <3:** okay good

**Dadza <3:** dont do anything stupid and dont get arrested

**Dadza <3: **text if you need anything

_**Dadza <3** has gone idle_

_**Kirby but he hates the government** has gone idle_

_**I'm lowkey lost** has gone idle_

_**Capital-A Arson** has gone idle_

**Mexican duck:** WE COMMING FOR YOU GRRENS MAN

_**Mexican duck** has gone idle_

_**I have a sharp sword** has gone idle_

_**Bob the builder, can we fix it?** has gone idle_

_**Wilby** has gone idle_

_**A muffin with horns** has gone idle_

**Child with anger issues:** DUDUDU DU

_**Child with anger issues** has gone idle_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun and mostly for me, but if you guys like it feel free to add a comment and I can try to work it into future chapters <3


End file.
